


Tachibana et le Club d'Enquêtes

by Kobaso



Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Middle School, Mystery, NaNoWriMo 2020, School, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Jun Tachibana emménage dans la grande ville d'Osaka après le remariage de sa mère. Entre la difficulté à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie en ville et à celle de sa belle-famille, Tachibana se retrouve embarqué dans le club étrange, à la réputation bien mauvaise de son collège...
Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966732





	1. Une nouvelle vie qui commence

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Après le Writober, j'ai décidé de tenter un grand challenge d'écriture : le NanoWrimo ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'arriverai à écrire les 50 000 mots en un mois mais voilà j'ai voulu essayer ! 
> 
> Au sujet de ce roman, ça sera bien plus une série de petites histoires, indépendantes avec un fil rouge, dans la vie de ces collégiens assez particuliers donc vous pourrez pratiquement lire dans l'ordre que vous voulez et il n'y aura pas de fin à proprement parler.

* * *

* * *

Jun était confus lorsqu’il arriva dans sa nouvelle ville, Osaka. Il n’avait connu que la campagne d’Hakone, les petits bateaux, les sources chaudes, le mont Fuji. Les seuls citadins qu’ils voyaient étaient les touristes japonais qui venaient à l’auberge dans laquelle sa mère travaillait avant son remariage et son déménagement à Osaka. C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait rencontrer son nouveau mari. Il venait régulièrement à l'auberge pour des séminaires puis avait commencé à venir par lui-même. Ils avaient ainsi nouer des liens assez forts pour commencer une relation et ainsi se marier. Il était donc habitué à la campagne et se sentait oppressé par tous ces immenses bâtiments, ces néons trop lumineux, ces rues bondées. Il arriva ensuite dans son nouvel appartement, un studio dans l’un des quartiers huppés de la ville. Son beau-père était en effet un homme assez riche, qui avait eu un coup de foudre pour sa mère. Il n’avait aucun problème avec ce remariage malgré les ragots, il avait déjà fait le deuil de son père au fil des années. Cependant, cette soudaine escalade dans l'échelle sociale le perturbait tout de même un peu. Il passait d’une vie dans une famille de pêcheurs au fils par alliance d’un riche cadre dans une grande société japonaise. Par ailleurs, son beau père avait apparemment un autre fils, biologique cette fois-ci, plus âgé que Jun mais Jun ne l'avait encore jamais vu pour le moment, il ne venait presque jamais à l'auberge avec son père. Il étudiait actuellement à l'université de ce que sa mère avait pu lui dire. Jun était également assez déprimé de quitter tous ses camarades de classe qu’il avait connu pendant toute son enfance. Il angoissait à l’idée de rentrer dans un collège de ville, ne savant pas comment se comporter avec les citadins.

Jun arriva dans son nouveau collège en avance, seul. Des élèves étaient déjà là et commençaient à rentrer dans l’établissement, pour aller à leur club entre autres. Un terrain de foot, de rugby, une piscine. Tout le matériel sportif nécessaire était présent. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans l’établissement.

Son professeur principal, Kunihiro Takagi, était un homme dans la quarantaine, avec des lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait le visage strict mais avait malgré l'apparence un ton bienveillant. Il serait également son professeur de sciences pour le reste de sa première année scolaire.

\- Vous êtes Jun Tachibana, le nouvel élève de la classe 1-5, c’est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Oui, monsieur. répondit Jun

\- Bien. Vous n'aviez pas eu trop de soucis à trouver la salle des professeurs ? Cet établissement peut s'avérer tordu. émit-il avec un léger rire.

\- Non je n'ai pas eu de problème, merci. répondit-il poliment. 

\- Parfait. Voici votre emploi du temps. Réfléchissez aussi à quel club vous voudriez intégrer pour le reste de l’année. ajouta monsieur Takagi, en tendant des documents à Jun. 

\- D’accord.

Puis, après avoir réglé les dernières questions administratives, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe avec son professeur principal.

\- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous avez dû l’entendre pendant la semaine, je sais que les rumeurs vont vite, nous avons un nouvel arrivant pour ce nouveau semestre. Il hocha la tête en direction de Jun, lui faisant comprendre qu’il devait se présenter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Jun Tachibana et je viens de la préfecture de Kanagawa. Je... J'aime lire... Voilà tout je suppose. Merci de m'accueillir. bafoua Jun, avant de s'installer à la table qui lui avait été assigné.

* * *

Malgré une introduction catastrophique, il avait été assez angoissé pour avoir eu des difficultés à se présenter, la matinée s’était plutôt bien passée. Il avait discuté avec quelques uns de ses camarades de classe, garçons comme filles, qui semblaient accueillants. Ils avaient pu discuter avec joie de sa ville d'enfance, Hakone, et du Mont Fuji. L'un d'entre-eux avait parlé de l'exploit d'un membre de sa famille, qui avait grimpé la célèbre montagne. Le reste de la journée passa sans difficultés. Soulagé, il se leva. Il allait partir pour jeter un oeil aux clubs et voir si l’un d’entre eux lui plairait assez pour y participer. C’était sans compter sur ce jeune adolescent étrange, qui le fixait depuis un moment déjà. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les paupières tombantes et les joues légèrement rebondies.

\- Un problème ? enquit Jun

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, en silence. Puis il s’approcha soudainement de lui, lui toucha le front du bout des doigts. Jun leva le sourcil, se demandant les intentions de son camarade. Etait-ce un bizutage ?

\- C’est bon… Aucun mauvais esprit te hante. parla enfin le jeu garçon, avec un soupir de soulagement

\- Mauvais esprit ? questionna Jun. 

\- Mes ondes psychiques s’éveillent en ta présence alors je pensais qu’un démon te suivait. Mais il y a rien, ne t’inquiète pas. répondit en tapant son doigt sur sa tempe.

\- Tu es dans ma classe aussi, c’est bien ça ? Jun changea de sujet.

\- Oui je suis Eisuke Murakami, médium depuis ma naissance. Tu veux que je te lise l’avenir ?

\- Non merci...

Ce Murakami lui semblait bizarre mais néanmoins un peu amusant. Mais que faisait-il encore ici ? Il serait surprenant qu’il ne soit pas de ces élèves “qui rentrent directement à la maison”.

Hm désolé mais j’aimerais voir les clubs avant de rentrer chez moi… Je dois y aller.

Les yeux de Murakami s’illuminèrent.

\- Ah oui tu dois en trouver un ! Viens voir le mien ! dit-il en amenant avec Jun avec lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire un mot.

* * *

Le Club d’Enquêtes n’avait d’enquêtes que le nom. Bien sûr, un collège sans problèmes n’était pas un bon vivier pour des enquêtes horribles et paranormales. Alors dans ce club, les membres parlaient surtout de romans policiers, d’occulte et des dernières enquêtes en cours.

\- Te voilà Murakami ! Une fille, assez petite avec des lunettes rondes et une coupe au carré, se précipita vers celui-ci. Et tu nous amènes un nouveau membre !

\- Je l’ai exorcisé alors il y aura pas de problème ! répondit Murakami, enjoué.

Jun sourit nerveusement aux mots “Nouveau membre”. Il n’avait même pas encore choisi d’intégrer ce groupe étrange !

Jun s’inclina puis se présenta. 

\- Je suis Jun Tachibana, je viens d’emménager à Osaka… Je viens de la ville de Hakone...

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Makoto Uehara, je suis en 2ème année et… Ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis dans ce club, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Makoto était assez grand pour son âge, la silhouette fine. Il avait l’allure d’un mannequin, cette aura était d’autant plus forte qu’il était en train de feuilleter un magazine de mode avec ses paroles.

Un autre garçon frappa ses mains sur la table.

\- Bonjour ! Hideo Tsutsui, élève de 3ème année et chef de ce magnifique club ! J'espère que tu sauras nous apporter l'air frais et pur de Hakone et du Mont Fuji ! parla le garçon avec un air grandiloquent, avec de grands gestes. 

\- “Magnifique”... grommela une fille.

\- Karen, sois pas si cruelle ! objecta Hideo, toujours de manière théâtrale. 

Karen ignora les plaintes de son chef de club et se tourna vers Tachibana. 

\- Karen Hibiki. Mais appelle moi juste Karen. Enchantée. Et ignore cet idiot, il est toujours comme ça, même en cours.

Jun regarda Karen. Elle avait les cheveux longs, lui arrivant aux épaules, et teints en blond. Elle avait la tenue typique des "voyous" dont il avait entendu parler, avec sa jupe très longue.

Une autre personne entra dans la salle dans tout ce brouhaha, sans broncher. Une adolescente aux cheveux longs d’un noir brillant, attachés en queue de cheval, toisa Jun. Elle alla directement s’asseoir, sans dire un mot. 

\- Kubota te voilà ! Karen est méchante avec moi ! cria Tsutsui

\- Je suis Etsuko Kubota, je suis en 3ème année. Elle ignora complètement les complaintes de Hideo, elle aussi.

Les autres membres se présentèrent eux aussi. La fille à lunettes s’appelait Megumi Seto. Une autre fille, dont la présence ne s’était pas faite entendre depuis le début, s'appelait Hisae Kuroki.

Le club comportait donc sept membres, tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres.

\- Alors ? Le club t’intéresse ou Murakami t’a emporté ici de force ? demanda Megumi, sans lever les yeux de son livre sur les insectes.

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

Quelques jours plus tard, Jun se retrouva forcé à intégrer le Club d’Enquêtes, n’ayant pas de sport de prédilection, mais aussi parce que les clubs de sports étaient assez difficiles à intégrer en cours d’année. Les autres clubs ne lui paraissent pas non plus très intéressants. Il aimait la littérature mais le cercle de lecture ne lui paraissait pas stimulant, il n'avait pas très envie de passer ses après-midi au club à lire et parler de livres. Son beau père avait aussi l'intention de lui payer des cours de musique donc il ne pensait pas nécessaire d'en rajouter dans le cadre scolaire. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, ne pas se donner dès la première année une réputation de personne fainéante, ne voulant pas participer à la vie de sa nouvelle école. Cependant, ce club semblait ne pas faire l'unanimité, que cela soit parmi les professeurs ou les élèves eux-mêmes. Il était vrai que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début, le club d'Enquêtes avait effectivement résolu des affaires ou plutôt aidé des élèves à retrouver leur animaux de compagnie principalement. En conséquence, son professeur principal semblait désapprouver sa décision d’entrer dans ce club et avait quelque peu insisté pour qu'il essaye de voir d'autres clubs. Mais voyant la situation un peu particulière de Jun, peut d'élèves arrivant aussi tard dans l'année scolaire, il avait finalement accepté son choix. Jun espérait constater que tout ne serait pas à jeter dedans. Il était aussi fan de romans policiers, alors peut-être qu’il y trouverait son compte, quelque part, c'est ce qu'il se disait. C’est avec ces pensées qu’il ouvrit la porte de la petite salle du Club d’Enquêtes, accompagné de Murakami, sous les discussions fortes de Karen et Tsutsui.

\- Bonjour, Tachibana. dit Makoto, encore avec un magazine dans les mains.

\- Bonjour dit à son tour Kubota.

\- Bonjour tout le monde . répondit Tachibana.

Les autres membres, à l’exception de Karen et Tsutsui qui se disputaient, le saluèrent de la tête.

Alors qu’il s’assit à la table, il se dit que cette deuxième partie de l’année scolaire promettait d’être mouvementée.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le premier chapitre... J'espère que ça aura veillé de l'intérêt chez vous !
> 
> Mon compte Twitter : [Kobaso](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso)


	2. Le Chat de Schrödinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une première enquête sérieuse pour ce groupe de collégiens bien excentrique !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de mon roman que j'ai écrit pour le NanoWrimo 2020 ! J'ai beaucoup divagué par rapport à mon idée de base et le résultat est bien moins joyeux que prévu [faites bien attention aux tags pour les trigger warnings). Bref, je posterai tout ce que j'ai pu écrire (une dizaine de chapitres) au cours de ce mois de décembre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jun avait intégré le collège et son club d’Enquêtes du collège. Il passait donc beaucoup de temps avec son camarade de classe, Eisuke Murakami. Mais passer du temps avec quelqu’un n’aidait pas toujours à le comprendre et Tachibana l’apprenait à ses dépends, avec Murakami. Il n’arrivait décidément pas à le suivre dans ses fantasques.C’est ainsi qu’il observa Murakami encore une fois dans ses pensées, sans comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Hmm…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Murakami ? demanda Tachibana.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que mes pouvoirs sont effrayants ? demanda Murakami, soudainement.

Tachibana prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes à une réponse sincère mais bien ancré dans le monde étrange de Murakami.

\- Je ne pense pas. Du moins, je pense que ça peut être utile mais… Ce genre de pouvoirs ne doit pas tomber entre des mauvaises personnes. répondit Tachibana.

Murakami le regarda, surpris. _Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?_

\- Merci Tachibana ! s’exclama Murakami

\- Merci pour quoi ? enquit Tachibana

\- Bah tu m’as aidé !

\- Ah d’accord… De rien dans ce cas.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’entra Tsutsui ainsi que Kubota et Hibiki.

\- Bonjour. dit Jun

\- Bonjour Tachibana ! cria Tsutsui

\- Bonjour. dirent Kubota et Hibiki en même temps.

Uehara, Seto et Kuroki arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu’ils s'apprêtaient à vaquer à leur occupations habituelles, Tsutsui les arrêta.

\- Attendez ! Nous avons du travail à faire aujourd’hui !

\- Ah ? reprit Makoto

\- Eh oui, une élève de la classe 2-3 nous a demandé notre aide !

Cette élève de 2ème année, Kobayashi, était donc venue au club pour raconter son histoire. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait retrouvé un chat du voisinage, mort, dans une petite rue juste à côté de chez elle. Mais alors qu’elle était revenue sur les lieux avec le propriétaire du chat, le cadavre avait disparu ! En plus de ça, le chat est apparemment revenu chez lui ! La pauvre Kobayashi avait été réprimandée pour avoir inquiété le voisin “pour rien”. Le lendemain, elle revit le chat, toujours l’air mort, au même endroit que la veille et le soir même, le chat se baladait encore une fois dans la cour du voisin. Ce cercle vicieux s’était répété encore une journée de plus avant que les choses reviennent à la normale, avec le chat retrouvant une vie paisible. C’est suite à cela et en désespoir de cause qu’elle fit appel au club d’enquêtes afin de l’aider à trouver une explication la plus rationnelle possible.

Après avoir entendu l’histoire, les élèves commencèrent à réfléchir entre eux à une explication.

\- Et donc Kobayashi tu es vraiment certaine de ne pas avoir confondu ce pauvre chat avec celui de ton voisin ? demanda Kubota.

Pour elle, c’était la seule explication rationnelle, les êtres vivants ne ressuscitent pas une fois décédés.

\- Non j’en suis sûre ! Hamlet porte un collier rigolo, je le reconnaîtrai entre mille ! Et le chat que j’ai vu avait ce collier donc c’était forcément lui !

\- Hamlet est bien mort. Je peux sentir son esprit. interrompit Murakami.

\- C’est vrai ?! s’exclama Kobayashi.

\- N’en tiens pas trop compte, Kobayashi, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas très fiables. intervient Makoto.

\- Je vois… Kobayashi baissa la tête, déçue.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Kobayashi, on va t’aider. rassura Uehara. Allons déjà voir cette ruelle, ok ?

La jeune fille acquiesça simplement.

Le groupe de collégiens marchèrent tranquillement jusqu’au quartier où habitait la 2ème année. La jeune fille regardait de chaque côté pour retrouver la ruelle exacte où elle avait trouvé le chat. Alors qu’ils arrivaient à son niveau, ils virent l’impensable : Hamlet avec son collier, inerte.

\- Oh non Hamlet ?! cria Kobayashi

\- C’est vraiment lui ? demanda Hibiki

\- Oui…

\- Restez là, je vais chercher quelqu’un. ordonna Kubota.

Les autres adolescents ne quittaient pas des yeux le pauvre chat. Il ne devait pas “disparaître” comme la dernière fois. Cependant, un bruit d’un objet lourd qui tombe se fit entendre, tous se retournèrent en même temps et vit qu’un tuyau, comme sorti de nulle part était tombé à quelques mètres d’eux. Lorsqu’ils se tournèrent pour surveiller Hamlet, une fois le choc passé, ils sursautèrent : Hamlet avait encore disparu, en quelques secondes seulement.

C’est à ce moment-là que Kubota revint auprès du groupe, avec un adulte du quartier.

Le groupe se regarda un instant.

\- Hmmmm. maugréa Murakami.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Kubota

\- Le chat… chuchota Hisae.

\- Le chat a disparu ! cria Hideo

\- Pardon ? Mais vous ne le surveilliez pas ? s’interloqua Kubota

\- Bien sûr que si. rétorqua Hibiki. Mais on s’est retourné deux secondes parce qu’un machin était tombé et après, il avait disparu.

\- Attendez, vous êtes encore venu me chercher pour cette histoire de chat ? Kobayashi vous a monté la tête avec ça, à ce que je vois. ricana l’homme qui accompagnait Kubota.

Les collégiens se trouvaient tous dépités. Avaient-ils tous eu une hallucination ?

\- Je vous jure qu’on a bien vu Hamlet dans cette ruelle. Uehara ne se démontait pas.

L’adulte continuait à regarder le groupe de haut puis haussa le sourcil en regardant Makoto.

\- Ah mais tu es une fille ? Le vernis n'est pas interdit dans ton école ? dit-il avec mépris à Uehara.

\- Monsieur Shimada, je vous assure que… chuchota Kobayashi

Tachibana ne l’avait pas remarqué jusqu’à maintenant mais Uehara portait effectivement un vernis transparent et brillant sur ses doigts. Il était assez discret pour ne pas être toujours vu de loin.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? lança Uehara. Kubota avait décidément choisi le pire habitant du quartier, pensa Uehara.

\- Ah je comprends mieux, tu es un de ces mecs... cracha l’homme.

Uehara ne répondit rien et semblait tout à coup s’assombrir.

\- Bon fermez la et foutez le camp si vous voulez pas nous aider. lança Hibiki.

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez vous ?! s’exclama Tsutsui

\- Je vous retourne la question. répondit Hibiki calmement.

\- Tsk. Arrêtez vos bêtises et rentrez chez vous. dit-il simplement avant de partir.

\- Non mais quel connard ! T’es allé le chercher où celui-là ! s’exclama Hibiki, une fois l’homme parti.

\- Désolée, c’est le premier que j’ai vu… Pardon Uehara dit-elle en le regardant.

Uehara était encore perturbé par l’altercation avec Monsieur Shimada. Il ne regarda personne.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Kubota. Merci beaucoup de ton aide, Hibiki.

Hibiki hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Il y a bien du sang ici… interrompit Megumi

Tous se précipitèrent vers elle pour vérifier et il y avait effectivement une petite tâche de sang, bien effacée mais toujours visible, comme si on avait tenté de la nettoyer.

\- Donc tu avais raison, Kobayashi. Il s’est bien passé quelque chose ici. dit Tsutsui.

\- Le sang est déjà sec. Donc la personne, enfin le chat, a perdu tout ce sang il y a pas mal de temps. ajouta Hisae.

Tachibana fit une grimace face aux connaissances étrangement poussées sur le sang de sa camarade, ayant le même âge que lui.

\- J’aurais bien suggéré d’interroger les voisins mais avec ce type parmi eux… dit Tsutsui avec un soupir. Il avait ensuite jeté un regard à Uehara.

\- Ne vous souciez pas de moi et allons voir les voisins. répondit l’adolescent de 2ème année.

Karen jeta un regard à Uehara puis dit :

\- Allons-y alors. Comme ça, je pourrais en foutre une à ce Shimada, s’il veut pas parler. Elle émit un rire sadique avec ses mots.

Ils commencèrent par le propriétaire de Hamlet. C’était un homme d’une vingtaine d'années, vivant encore chez ses parents et étudiant en lettres. Un chat noir avec une tache blanche était allongé sur ses genoux. Il semblait perplexe. Je pensais que cette histoire était finie, avait-il dit. Il avait simplement expliqué que Hamlet avait effectivement disparu une journée, le jour où Kobayashi avait été le voir pour lui dire que son chat était décédé mais qu’il était revenu juste après la venue de la jeune fille. Ils n’insistèrent pas longtemps et partirent interroger les autres voisins.

Ils allèrent voir les maisons autour de la ruelle. La première était habitée par une vieille dame, vivant seule. Elle ne put dire grand chose, n’ayant pas beaucoup entendu parler du problème avec Hamlet. Elle n’en avait surtout entendu parler que par les railleries de Monsieur Shimada et sa famille. Le club d’Enquêtes et leur cliente ne restèrent pas longtemps chez elle, ne la considérant pas comme suspecte.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez la personne habitant en face de la vieille dame. C’était cette fois-ci une mère et ses deux enfants, tous deux à l’école primaire. Kobayashi les connaissait assez bien par son petit frère, qui est ami avec le fils de la famille, Shintaro. La mère semblait inquiète pour Kobayashi.

\- J’espère que tout va bien pour toi, Kyoko. lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, madame.

Ils discutèrent également avec les enfants et c’est là qu’ils eurent un indice important : Shintaro avait en effet avoué avoir aussi vu le cadavre du chat, quelques jours après que Kobayashi l’ait vu pour la première fois. Il n’avait pas osé le dire à qui que ce soit car il avait peur de recevoir les foudres de Monsieur Shimada. Le groupe était soulagé d’avoir enfin trouvé un témoin. Après avoir remercié la famille, ils se rendirent à la maison suivante. Ils sonnèrent plusieurs mais personne ne répondait, les propriétaires devaient simplement être encore au travail.

Puis le moment redouté arriva : la maison des Shimada. La famille avait 3 enfants : un lycéen de 2ème année, une collégienne de 3ème année, qui n’allait pas dans leur collège, et enfin un autre garçon en 1ère année de collège. Le benjamin était encore au collège, à un entraînement pour son club, même chose pour la cadette. Il n’y avait donc que l’aîné et le père à la maison.

\- Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Le club de cas sociaux ! rit le lycéen.

\- Quoi ? Encore ? demanda le père d’une autre pièce.

\- Oui, encore. maugréa Hibiki.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salon, un silence angoissant y régnait.

\- Alors ? Monsieur Shimada haussa le sourcil.

\- On vient vous parler…. commença Jun, perdant ses mots. On voit vous parler de Hamlet.

Le père Shimada pouffa de rire, son fils, lui, fronça les sourcils.

\- C’est avec toi qu’il le fait ? dit-il en regardant Uehara.

L’expression de Uehara à ce moment-là semblait illisible.

\- Hein ? Faire quoi avec qui ? demanda Jun.

\- Papa… intervint le fils Shimada.

\- Un problème Ichiro ? rétorqua le père

\- Non, laisse tomber. répondit-il.

\- Je n’ai pas compris mais revenons en au fait. Nous sommes sûrs que Kobayashi a vu un chat mort, éviscéré. Nous l’avons vu aussi. Megumi avait dit cette phrase avec une assurance surprenante.

\- Je ne sais rien, voilà tout. Bon j’ai des choses à faire, je te laisse avec eux, Ichiro. dit soudainement Monsieur Shimada, en se levant.

\- D’accord. répondit Ichiro.

Ils restèrent dans le salon, en silence, en buvant un thé.

\- Hm…

\- Oui Murakami ? demanda Jun

\- Hm… continua Murakami. Peut-être était-il en mode “psychique”.

\- Excusez-moi mais où sont les toilettes ? demanda brutalement Murakami.

\- En haut, au fond du couloir, à droite.

\- Murakami monta ensuite pour aller aux toilettes.

Les minutes passèrent sans que Murakami revienne des toilettes et ça commençait à inquiéter ses camarades quand ils entendirent un cri.

\- HEY !

\- Murakami ? tenta Tsutsui

\- Venez voir ! Venez voir ! cria-t-il

Ils montèrent tous les escaliers précipitamment. Murakami n’était pas au toilettes mais dans une autre pièce, la chambre parentale.

\- Regardez ça ! dit-il en tendant un collier de chat, ressemblant beaucoup à celui de Hamlet. Et ça ! continua Murakami en tendant un prospectus d’une animalerie.

On pouvait lire sur le collier un _Hamlet._

\- Alors… chuchota Kubota

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ils se tournèrent pour voir Monsieur Shimada. Hein ? Touchez pas à ça ! On vous a pas appris à ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres ! cria-t-il.

\- Vous avez donc tué Hamlet, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour ça que vous avez acheté un collier de chat et surtout un chat ressemblant à Hamlet ! Vous avez dû déplacer plusieurs fois le corps, à cause de l’odeur de décomposition, mais vous en avez aussi profité pour tourmenter la pauvre Kobayashi ! demanda Tsutsui.

Monsieur Shimada grogna.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes…

Tsutsui alla tout à coup à la fenêtre, l’ouvrit et cria :

\- Monsieur Shimada tue des animaux !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? s’exclama Hibiki.

-Toi… grogna encore Monsieur Shimada

Les voisins sortirent de chez eux, intrigués par les cris.

\- Monsieur Shimada ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda l’un d’entre eux.

Humilié, il ne dit rien.

Après quelques secondes, il avait finalement avoué son méfait. On l’avait obligé à s’excuser auprès du propriétaire du chat mais aussi de Kobayashi. Personne n’avait su dire pourquoi il avait fait ça, cependant. Peut-être n’y avait-il aucune vraie raison en dehors du sadisme de l’homme.

C’est ainsi que le Club d’Enquêtes avait résolu l’étrange affaire dit du Chat de Schrödinger, une de leurs premières vraies affaires. Ce nom fantasque avait été trouvé par Tsutsui, pour lui donner un air classe et romanesque.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvez-moi sur Twitter : @Kobaltaso!


	3. Interlude I: Makoto et Eisuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un autre chapitre ! Il y aura plusieurs Interludes dans cette série de nouvelles. Ces chapitres se concentreront sur un personnage (à l'exception de celui-ci qui se concentrera plus ou moins sur deux d'entre eux)

* * *

Le club était revenu à son ambiance habituelle, ou presque. En effet, Uehara semblait toujours un peu plus silencieux qu’avant sa rencontre avec “le tueur de chat”, monsieur Shimada.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Jun, inquiet.

Uehara lui avait sourit légèrement.

\- Oui je vais bien. avait-il répondu, calmement.

Jun ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps alors il ne pensait pas pouvoir insister sur ce sujet. Lorsqu’il regarda en face de lui, il vit Karen, qui semblait avoir écouté la conversation.

Elle savait certainement quelque chose mais Jun n’en demanda pas plus.

Du côté scolaire, Tachibana s’était intégré à sa classe. Il avait trouvé un duo de camarades avec qui il s’entendait particulièrement bien. Ce jour-là, à la pause déjeuner, il discutaient avec eux comme à son habitude maintenant, quand il fut interrompu par une autre élève de sa classe, Watanabe.

\- Tu es ami avec Murakami non ? Il est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il mange jamais dans la salle, je crois.

Murakami mangeait toujours seul, même après l’arrivée de Tachibana. Il s’isolait dans un endroit du collège, que personne n’avait encore trouvé, pour son temps de “régénération de ses pouvoirs”, pour le citer.

Une amie de Watanabe était arrivée entre temps qui demanda :

\- Tu connais aussi Makoto Uehara, non ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr ? dit Jun d’un ton perplexe.

Les deux filles s’agitèrent puis Watanabe se lança, dans un chuchotement.

\- Est-ce que Murakami et Uehara sont… Tu vois ?

Tachibana n’était pas naïf et avait bien compris qu’elle les pensait en couple.

\- Euh non ?

Un de ses camarades, Keiichi, intervint :

\- Pitié les filles, arrêtez avec ça. Il dodelina de la tête en même temps.

Les deux filles émirent un soupir puis partirent :

\- Pardon de t’avoir dérangé, Tachibana ! dirent-elles

Tachibana s’adressa ensuite à ses amis :

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elles posent la question ?

\- Non… Elles ne lâchent pas l’affaire, pas depuis qu’on sait que Uehara… répondit son autre ami, Toshiro.

\- Est gay ? compléta Tachibana

\- Mais pourquoi Murakami, ne nous le demande pas, on sait pas. Enfin peut-être que c’est juste parce qu’ils se connaissent depuis l’enfance. répondit Toshiro.

\- Je vois, le cliché de l’ami d’enfance. plaisantait Tachibana.

\- Voilà. approuva Keiichi.

Cela pouvait expliquer la forte réaction de Uehara aux grivoiseries de monsieur Shimada. Il avait dû en entendre d’autres, malheureusement pour lui. Cette journée avait duré une éternité du point de vue de Jun. Quand sonna la cloche de la fin de journée, il rangea ses affaires pour se diriger vers son club.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle, seuls étaient présents Uehara et Murakami. Murakami parlait joyeusement sans arrêter de fantômes,de tarot et d’autres choses occultes et Uehara ne faisait que l’écouter, en lisant un livre. Jun semblait pouvoir lire un doux sourire sur son visage pendant que son ami parlait de ses passions. Jun s’installa à la table, sans bruit, ne voulant pas les interrompre.

Murakami l’avait tout de même vu se précipita vers lui :

\- Salut Jun ! Ça va ? On s’est pas parlés aujourd’hui !

\- Bonjour Murakami, ça va, oui. Et effectivement on n’a pas eu le temps.

\- Regarde ça Tachibana, un jeu de tarot tout neuf ! Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire une lecture ! Même si je suis débutant en la matière. dit-il avec un rire.

\- Avec plaisir, Murakami.

\- Bonjour Tachibana. avait dit à son tour Uehara, avec un léger sourire.

L’après-midi sans accrocs et semblait même ennuyeuse tant qu’il ne se passait rien. La seule chose un peu mouvementée était les disputes habituelles entre Tsutsui et Karen.

\- Tu devrais vraiment entrer au club de théâtre avec ton cinéma. Tu serais parfait dans une comédie. avait-elle lancé.

\- J’ai essayé mais on m’a refusé. Ils n’ont pas su reconnaître mon charisme !

\- Même mes blagues deviennent réelles, c’est pas possible…

Tachibana ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire. Kuroki semblait avoir fait de même mais elle se cacha vite derrière son livre. Hisae était aussi en première année mais dans une autre classe. Il n’avait pas pu beaucoup lui parler et elle était assez discrète de son côté. Elle se fit ensuite aborder par Seto qui lui montrait quelque chose dans son livre sur les insectes.

Jun commençait à se demander s’il n’était pas à la marge de ce club. Tous étaient vu comme des marginaux dans le collège pendant que lui était un collégien tout ce qu’il y a de plus “normal”. Beaucoup se moquaient d’eux, les trouvaient bizarres, ou effrayants pour Karen, mais Tachibana les trouvait justement intéressants par leur côté excentrique.

Le week-end arriva rapidement et aujourd’hui, samedi, Eisuke venait chez Tachibana pour passer l’après-midi.

\- Tu aimes bien lire ? demanda Murakami, le regard posé sur la bibliothèque de la chambre.

\- Oui, je lis beaucoup.

\- Tu connais Edgar Poe ? J’aime bien, moi !

\- Oui mais j’ai pas lu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui. Mais ça ne m’étonne pas de toi. rit Jun

Murakami sourit et rit à son tour.

\- Murakami, je voulais te demander…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu connais bien Uehara ? Il m’intrigue un peu. Jun avait un peu enrobé la question, ne voulant pas parler des rumeurs autour de son ami d’enfance.

\- Ouais, on est presque voisins ! On se connait depuis toujours, héhé. C’est le seul à être toujours resté avec moi !

Murakami eut une expression triste.

\- … Malgré les problèmes… avait-il ajouté.

Jun le regarda un instant.

\- On t’embêtait à l’école primaire ?

\- … Beaucoup…

Murakami avait perdu tout son enthousiasme.

\- Désolé, j’aurais pas dû parler de ça. coupa Jun

\- Non c’est rien. Donc Makoto et moi avons toujours été amis et nos parents aussi.

\- Je trouve ça super ce genre d’amitié.

\- Héhé moi aussi.

Murakami le fixa de la même façon que lorsqu’il était en mode psychique.

\- Tu vas pas lui faire de mal, dis ? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux inhabituel.

\- Pourquoi je lui en ferais ?

\- Il y a des gens qui aiment pas les garçons comme Makoto. Comme le tueur de chat.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce genre là, ne t’inquiète pas. rassura Tachibana.

\- Enfin si tu me mens et que je le découvre, je vais te jeter la pire malédiction que j’ai !

\- Pas de soucis. rit-il.

La naïveté de Murakami était touchante mais inquiétante, Jun avait déjà vu assez de choses pour savoir que les moins scrupuleux n'hésiteraient pas à s’en servir contre lui.

Ils avaient passé l’après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Puis Murakami avait commencé à regarder par la fenêtre juste avant de partir, sans rien dire.

\- Ooooh quelle vue ! Tu vis vraiment dans un super immeuble ! s’exclama-t-il

La vue qu’il avait de sa chambre était effectivement magnifique. Il habitait dans un gratte-ciel en centre ville et avait donc une pleine vue sur tout Osaka. Jun et Eisuke se saluèrent puis Murakami partit.

Le dimanche, Tachibana avait décidé de se balader un petit moment en ville, seul. Il voulait essayer de s’acclimater à Osaka. C’est là-bas qu’il croisa par hasard Uehara qui l’aborda.

\- Ça te dit qu’on se balade un peu ensemble ? avait-il demandé.

Tachibana accepta. Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu’au parc Tennoji et s’y reposèrent.

\- Je vais être direct, Tachibana, je n’ai pas cherché à te croiser mais… j’ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

\- Euh… Je t’écoute ?

\- Donc… Watanabe t’a parlé de moi l’autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Et d’Eisuke aussi ?

\- Watanabe, ma camarade de classe ?

\- Je ne suis pas vexé, je veux juste savoir ce qu’elle t’a dit… Je suis méfiant de ce qu’on peut dire sur moi.

\- Pas grand chose… Désolé de dire les choses aussi directement mais elle m’a juste demandé si Murakami et toi étiez… en couple.

\- Je vois… J’en étais sûr.

\- S-Si c’est le cas, ça ne me pose pas de problème, hein ! bafouilla Tachibana.

Makoto rit légèrement.

\- Mais ce n’est pas le cas… Enfin, ce n’est pas le sujet, du moins pas vraiment. Je suppose que tu as découvert que j’étais gay avec ça ?

\- Désolé, ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure façon…

\- J’ai déjà vécu pire mais oui c’est vrai. répondit Makoto

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Tu n’es pas obligé d’y répondre.

\- D’accord.

\- Es-tu amoureux de Murakami ? Je sais que vous êtes très bons amis mais… Euh désolé c’était peut-être une mauvaise question.

Uehara écarquilla les yeux puis détourna le regard. Il rougissait légèrement.

\- Je… Oui. Mais ne lui dis pas, s’il te plait. Je ne sais pas encore si je veux le lui avouer un jour.

Tachibana sourit et acquiesça. Uehara lui sourit en retour.

\- Merci.

Makoto se leva avec ses mots.

\- Bon je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J’ai tout dit.

\- D’accord, à demain !

Ils se séparèrent ainsi.

Donc Uehara est bel et bien amoureux de Murakami. Il aurait pu jouer les entremetteurs comme dans n’importe quel fiction mais il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’en mêler. Tachibana rentra ensuite chez lui pour commencer une nouvelle semaine au collège.

* * *


	4. Le fantôme de l’ancienne salle de musique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle enquête pour nos jeunes collégiens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui... Pour me détendre surtout, en fait, haha

Tachibana était un peu fatigué ce lundi. Le week-end avait été riche en émotions pour lui, que cela soit par l’après-midi avec Murakami ou les révélations de Uehara. Cet état de fatigue avait été bien repéré par Tsutsui.

—Tachibana ! Tu me sembles bien fatigué aujourd’hui ! Aurais-tu passé des nuits blanches ce week-end ?

—Pas vraiment… Je suis juste un peu stressé en ce moment.

—Stressé par quoi ?

—Beaucoup de choses…

—Aurais-tu le béguin pour une camarade de classe ? nargua Tsutsui

—Non pas du tout !

Uehara avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Tachibana puis vers Tsutsui. Murakami regardait aussi du coin de l'œil. Le malaise commençait à s’installer, sans que Hideo le sache, bien sûr. Cependant, Kubota arriva à point nommé, coupant court à la discussion.

— Tsutsui, madame Suzuki m’a demandé de te dire qu’elle voulait te voir demain après les cours… Pour ton orientation. 

Tsutsui ne put contenir un rire nerveux.

— Je sais que ça te plait pas mais n’oublie pas que c’est notre dernière année de collège… Il y a les examens… Le déni ne t’aidera pas, Tsutsui.

Tsutsui avait maintenant une expression étrange, teintée de mélancolie.

— Je sais… avait-il répondu, sans son attitude théâtrale habituelle.

Kubota se tourna ensuite vers les autres membres et s’inclina :

—Bonjour, désolée pour mon arrivée brutale. Vous parliez de quelque chose ? —Non rien du tout. avait répondu Tachibana 

Quelqu’un ouvrit la porte juste après la conversation. C’était un garçon assez petit et mince. Certainement un élève en première année. se dit Tachibana. 

—Hm… Bonjour ? Le Club d’Enquêtes ? demanda l’adolescent.

—Ah tiens bonjour Horiguchi ! cria Tsutsui.

— Bonjour Horiguchi. dit à son tour Kubota

— Un problème ? dit Karen

— Je suis là pour vous demander de l’aide, oui… répondit Horiguchi, dépité.

Akira Horiguchi était un élève de 3ème année, contrairement à ce que son apparence le laissait penser au premier abord. Il était dans la classe de Karen, Tsutsui et Kubota et membre du conseil des élèves. Il avait les cheveux courts noirs, les yeux en forme d’amande avec des lunettes rondes, similaires à celles de Seto. 

— Alors, quel est ton problème ?

— Oui bien sûr… Alors voilà, je pense que vous avez déjà entendu parler de la rumeur sur l’ancienne salle de musique ?

— Oui en effet. répondit Kubota.

— A vrai dire, je n’y faisais pas attention jusqu’à maintenant mais cette histoire commence vraiment à provoquer de l’agitation chez les élèves… Quelqu’un serait entré par effraction dans la salle… Rien n’a été volé mais la direction est dans une colère noire… Hm…C’est peut-être contre les règles mais… J'aimerais que vous résolvez ce problème le plus vite possible. Je vous donnerai les clés de la salle…

— Je pensais que cette histoire de fantôme était passée depuis longtemps. dit Karin.

—Je le pensais aussi mais il semblerait que non, bien au contraire. répondit Akira.

—Et qu’est-ce qui a déclenché cette étrange fascination pour la salle ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… La direction n’en dit pas beaucoup mais je crois qu’un élève aurait trouvé une “preuve” qu’un élève a bel et bien trouvé la mort dans cette salle il y a quelques années… Certains disent avoir vu des ombres dans la salle, le soir, aussi...

— Vraiment ?! s’écria les 3èmes et 2ème années du club.

— C’est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Murakami.

Makoto regarda son ami et commença à raconter l’histoire.

Un élève de 3ème année du nom de Eiji, son nom de famille étant inconnu, se serait suicidé dans la salle de musique il y a quelques années. Cependant, personne n’a trouvé de corps, la police ne serait jamais venu au collège pour cette raison. La seule chose qui pouvait prouver ce fait est la lettre étrange qu’Eiji a laissé à son camarade de classe et seul ami à l’époque. Il subissait des brimades donc son ami a tout naturellement pensé qu’il allait passer à l’acte. Cette lettre ne contenait qu’un seul mot “Adieu”. Après ça, Eiji n’avait plus jamais donné signe de vie. Beaucoup pensaient à une simple fugue et qu’il avait refait sa vie autre part, loin du collège et du harcèlement.

— Bon allons voir cette salle ! dit Tsutsui après les explications de Uehara.

L’ancienne salle de musique était dans un bâtiment séparé du reste de l’établissement. Il était caché au fond de la cour arrière du collège, à tel point que Tachibana ne se souvenait plus de l’avoir remarqué à son arrivée au collège. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d’arriver au bâtiment délabré. Horiguchi sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment. Énormément de poussière volait et gisait dans le bâtiment. Des vitres étaient également cassées. Il y avait donc eu des dégradations, cela expliquait peut-être la colère soudaine de l'administration. Le bâtiment ne comprenait que trois pièces, une salle pour les cours et deux pièces pour y ranger le matériel.

L’angoisse monta en Tachibana, pas à cause de l’éventuel fantôme mais de la poussière qui commençait à lui prendre les poumons et lui monter au nez. Il regarda dans ses poches et s’arrêta, figé. Il avait oublié son inhalateur dans son sac, qu’il avait laissé dehors. Il paniqua, ce qui accéléra l’arrivée d’une crise d’asthme. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

—Tachibana ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Murakami, intrigué par son état.

Etsuko se précipita vers les premières années et observa Jun.

— Je vais sortir dehors avec lui. dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Tsutsui hocha la tête.

Une fois dehors, Tachibana s’assit sur le sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Kubota ramassa le sac du garçon et le lui donna.

—Tu fais de l’asthme ? Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit ?

— Je… Je pensais que ça serait aussi poussiéreux là-dedans.

En réalité, Tachibana avait peur de paraître rabat-joie et ridicule s’il parlait de son problème. Il fouilla dans son sac et trouva rapidement son inhalateur et inspira une bouffée de son médicament. Il respira lentement jusqu’à ce que sa crise se calme.

—Ça va mieux ? demanda Kubota.

—Oui, merci beaucoup…

—Tu ferais mieux de rester un instant dehors pour te reposer, d’accord ? Ne t’inquiète pas pour les autres, je leur dirai.

—D’accord. répondit doucement Jun.

Il sentait le vent frais passer dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ces dernières années, intenses en émotions. La mort de son père, la dépression de sa mère qui a suivi et tous ces moments où il devait rester fort pour elle… Ensuite, le remariage de sa mère, leur déménagement à Osaka… Il n’était pas du tout en colère contre sa mère d’avoir refait sa vie, bien au contraire, revoir sa mère heureuse après 3 ans de tristesse, le rendait heureux, lui aussi. Il n’avait pas encore pu beaucoup parler à son beau-père, cependant, ni même à son nouveau demi-frère, qui lui, n’était jamais venu le voir. C’était une chose qui le travaillait, il se demandait si ce frère ne le détestait pas et ne voulait donc pas le voir… Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux puis il se mit à pleurer.

— Ça va mieux ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? fit une voix

Tachibana leva les yeux pour voir Tsutsui.

—Ce n’est rien… Ma crise est passée.

Tsutsui semblait perplexe mais ne disait rien. Tachibana se leva, en prenant son inhalateur , et suivit Tsutsui à l’intérieur de la salle de musique.

— Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea le président du club.

— Rien du tout. répondit Karen.

— Il n’y a peut-être vraiment rien, après tout. concéda Makoto.

Tachibana regarda autour de lui. Seule la lumière extérieure éclairait la salle. On pouvait tout de même y voir un piano qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce ainsi que quelques sièges et bancs empilés contre un mur. Ses camarades continuaient à fouiller dans les cartons éparpillés dans la pièce principale pendant que d’autres étaient allés dans les deux débarras. Il s’approcha du piano et s’assit sur le banc de celui-ci. Il appuya sur une touche, le piano émit une note. Il avait commencé à prendre des cours de piano depuis quelque temps et il devait admettre que les sonorités de l’instrument l'apaisaient.

— Il n’a pas l’air désaccordé…

Tachibana sursauta légèrement et se tourna pour voir Hisae.

— D-Désolée, je parlais toute seule. bégaya-t-elle

Hisae était la membre du club qu’il connaissait le moins bien, il pouvait même dire qu’il ne la connaissait à peine. Elle semblait être une personne extrêmement timide et tous les autres membres semblaient avoir ce même sentiment de ne pas encore bien la connaître.

— Ne t'excuse pas, tu disais donc ?

— Le piano n’est pas désaccordé… Pourtant après tant d’années, il devrait…

— Waouh tu as remarqué ça avec une seule note ?! Impressionnant ! Tu joues du piano, Kuroki ?

— Pas du piano… Mais du violon, oui. En fait… j’ai l’oreille absolue aussi… de ce qu’on m’a dit en tout cas. répondit Hisae.

—C’est super, ça ! Maintenant que j’y pense, c’est peut-être une piste à creuser, non ?

Tachibana avait rassemblé les autres membres et Hisae avait ensuite expliqué ses observations.

— Donc quelqu’un vient ici régulièrement… Je remarque aussi que le piano est bien nettoyé. réfléchit Tsutsui.

— Les ombres ne sont pas des fantômes mais bien quelqu’un qui rentre secrètement ici et donc jouerait du piano ? ajouta Kubota.

— Pourtant seul le conseil des élèves peut demander les clés du bâtiment en dehors des professeurs et du directeur. dit Horiguchi.

— Donc quelqu’un a brisé la serrure ou a volé un double des clés… Ou encore, c’est bien une personne qui a le droit d’emprunter les clés et le fait…Puis d’autres ont pu entrer par les fenêtres que les précédents avaient cassées. dit Karen.

Karen sortit du bâtiment puis revint après quelques secondes.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Karen ? nargua Tsutsui.

— Je vérifiais juste la serrure. Et elle n’a jamais été forcée, j’en suis certaine. Regardez. dit-elle en montrant une photo de la porte. Pas la moindre éraflure.

— Effectivement… répondit Tsutsui.

—Donc quelqu’un irait ici tous les jours juste… pour le piano ? questionna Horiguchi.

— Et donc comment on va trouver la personne ? demanda Megumi.

— Cachons-nous. répondit Karen.

— Comment ça ? demanda Kubota.

— Ah mais oui si on se cache, la personne va peut-être croire que tout le monde est parti comme d’habitude et va venir ! s’exclama Megumi.

— Allons-y. On se sépare, certains se cacheront derrière le bâtiment, d’autres ici dans les différentes salles. dit Karen.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent chacun dans des directions différentes. Tachibana, Hisae, Horiguchi et Murakami étaient tous les 3 dans le bâtiment, étant tous petits, ils pouvaient donc se cacher facilement dans des petites cachettes. Chacun était dans une pièce différente. Les autres étaient dispersés à l’extérieur. Ils attendèrent un long moment, il commençait même à faire nuit quand soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit. Les quatre adolescents dans le bâtiment sortirent alors de leur cachette, bloquant toute issue pour la personne qui venait d’entrer, les autres arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

—HA HA. s’écria Tsutsui en montrant l’inconnu.  
—Qui êtes-vous et qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?! demanda l’inconnu.  
—On te retourne la question. rétorqua Kubota.

L’inconnu baissa le tête, gêné.

—Je… Je suis désolé.

Tous avaient dû fuir le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard, ayant crû entendre le gardien arriver. Ils parlèrent à l’adolescent, un élève du collège, qui s’introduisait donc dans le bâtiment tous les soirs. Il était un membre de la famille d’Eiji, l’adolescent disparu et supposément décédé dans le bâtiment il y a quelques années. Eiji aimait le piano, c’est aussi pour cela qu’il en jouait la nuit, pour se remémorer les bons moments passés avec Eiji.

—Je n’arrive pas à tourner la page, je ne peux pas sans savoir ce qu’il est devenu… Je pensais trouver une réponse ici mais… je crois que je ne le saurais jamais malheureusement. avait-il expliqué.

Tachibana ne comprenait que trop bien les sentiments de l’adolescent. L’injustice de la mort, de la disparition d’un proche, il avait ressenti ça avec son père pendant un long moment.

—Eiji n’est plus là physiquement mais il est tout de même là avec toi, dans tes souvenirs. Le manque de réponse est angoissant mais tu peux continuer à aller de l’avant pour lui, en embrassant tes souvenirs. dit Tachibana.

Le jeune garçon regarda Tachibana puis esquissa un sourire.

—Merci. répondit-il 

Après ça, ils se séparèrent tous. Horiguchi et les autres avaient décidé de ne pas dénoncer le coupable au collège. Les événements étranges liés à l’ancien conservatoire avaient tous arrêtés et les collégiens s’étaient par la suite désintéressés de l’histoire.





	5. Interlude II : Jun Tachibana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre Interlude !

* * *

Il se souvenait encore de cette journée d’été, il y a 5 ans. Son père était parti naviguer seul sur son bateau, pour s’aérer l’esprit comme il le faisait régulièrement. La mer était calme lorsqu’il était parti mais avait été eu pendant la journée des moments d’agitation. Le père de Jun était un navigateur et pêcheur chevronné donc Jun ne s’était pas inquiété à ce sujet.

Cependant, le soir arriva et passa sans que son père ne revienne. Sa mère, inquiète elle aussi, était sortie voir au port s’il n’avait pas eu un problème qui l’empêchait de rentrer. Elle revient, perturbée, et seule. Jun n’avait que très peu dormi cette nuit-là, voulant attendre d'être réveillé au retour de son père. Le lendemain, sa mère, lui et un groupe d’habitants était allé fouiller sur le port et dans les environs, à la recherche du disparu. La police avait été appelée et était aussi là pour apporter son aide. Tous passèrent la journée à chercher. Toujours rien.

Jun et sa mère attendaient dans le salon, en silence, en proie avec l’angoisse, lorsqu’on frappa à la porte. Deux policiers se tenaient devant la porte, avec une expression neutre avec une teinte de tristesse.

C’est là que la nouvelle le frappa de plein fouet. Ils avaient retrouvé son père, mort, sur la plage. D’après la police, il avait pu se confronter à une vague scélérate pendant sa promenade, vague qui l’aurait fait chavirer avec son bateau. Son navire n’avait pas été retrouvé, ne l’a jamais été, ce qui fait qu’on le devait se cantonner qu’à des hypothèses. Les mois qui suivirent restent encore comme un trou nour dans l’esprit de Jun. Tout était flou, tordu, comme s’il n’était pas dans son corps, comme si cette vie n’était pas la sienne, tout en ressentant tout et rien à la fois. Il ne pensait qu’à consoler, réconforter sa mère pendant son arrêt de travail. Puis, elle a pu reprendre le travail à l’auberge et retrouva lentement la motivation de travailler, de se reposer, de passer du temps avec lui.

Un jour, un client particulier arriva, c’était un homme d’affaires, accompagné de quelques collègues, qui venait faire un séminaire à Hakone et devait donc séjourner à l’auberge. Il avait tout de suite commencé à discuter avec sa mère mais avec un certain tact, qui plut à sa mère, certainement parce qu’il devait la penser mariée. Il était reparti une semaine plus tard et avait apparemment donné son numéro personnel à sa mère.

Cet homme revint plusieurs fois pour des raisons professionnelles puis pour des raisons personnelles, pour voir sa mère, plus exactement. Il y a deux ans, il a eu le courage de lui déclarer sa flamme, c’est là qu’ils se mirent en couple. Quelque temps plus tard, il la demanda en mariage et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il quitta Hakone pour Osaka. Il n’était pas en colère, ni même jaloux, il était simplement perturbé par tous ces chamboulements. Ce beau-père lui montrait de l’affection, moins que son père, certes, mais son père était quelqu’un de très affectueux donc Jun pensait que son beau-père était affectueux de manière normale.

Sa mère et lui firent leurs cartons puis Jun alla dire au revoir à ses amis. C’est à ce moment-là seulement qu’il avait vraiment pleuré. Tout lui était revenu à l’esprit, le décès de son père et ses conséquences, avec des flashs.

Son beau-père voulait scolariser Jun dans un collège très huppé mais en décida autrement avec sa mère car ils pensèrent que cela pourrait être la perturbation de trop. Il ne pourrait jamais dire s’ils avaient raison ou non. Il était tout de même content de leur choix, surtout depuis qu’il avait intégré le Club d’Enquêtes, où il trouvait du réconfort avec un nouveau groupe d’amis.

Un soir, son demi-frère vint dans l’appartement familial. Son beau-père était venu faire les présentations.

— Jun, voici Yukio, mon fils et ton frère. Yukio, voici Jun Tachibana, le garçon dont je t’ai parlé et sa mère, Saori.

Yukio salua les deux en silence. C’était la première fois qu’ils se rencontraient mais on pouvait déjà sentir une tension flotter dans l’air. Yukio ne semblait pas heureux d’avoir une belle famille.

Il s’est vite avéré que Jun et lui n’avaient pas grand chose à dire, ou du moins, ils n'essayaient pas de se parler et s’évitaient, même. Yukio était étudiant en économie à l’université et avait un logement pas très loin de l’établissement. Il avait 21 ans maintenant, ce qui faisait 8 voire 9 ans de différence avec Jun. Aucun des deux n’avait déjà eu à vivre avec un frère ou une soeur alors cette grande différence était d’autant plus lourde à porter. Il était difficile de passer outre.

Cependant, un soir, Yukio vint voir Jun dans sa chambre, il tenait dans sa main un album photo. Il s’assit à côté de lui, sans dire un mot et ouvrit l’album. Il montra une photo d’une femme avec un homme et un enfant.

— Voici ma mère. dit Yukio en montrant la femme du doigt. Elle est décédée quand j’avais 11 ans, de maladie. Mon père était anéanti, tu t’en doutes. A ce moment-là il est aussi manipulable et s’est fait avoir par beaucoup de personnes, des partenaires, ses propres amis, notre famille, aussi.

Yukio déglutit.

— C’était affreux à voir… Alors depuis, je me méfie de toutes les personnes de son entourage, dont ta mère et.. toi pour être honnête. Je ne vous déteste pas, loin de là, mais j’ai peur qu’on lui brise le coeur encore une fois, tu vois ?

Jun acquiesça sans rien dire. Jun avait eu ces angoisses vis-à-vis de sa mère, lui aussi, ce qui lui valut des crises de colère lorsqu' un homme flirtait avec sa mère. Yukio lui sourit.

— Heureux que tu le comprennes. Il se leva. Mon père et ta mère ont l’air très heureux ensemble et elle me semble honnête donc… je vais essayer de vous faire confiance cette fois-ci… Je prends un risque considérable alors j’espère que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber.

Jun acquiesça une deuxième fois.

— Promis. répondit Jun avec un sourire.

Depuis cette conversation, les interactions entre Yukio et lui étaient moins froides, même si elles restaient brèves et sporadiques. Jun commençait à voir le bout du tunnel et s’accrochait à ce bonheur, comme s’il était fugace.

Comme chaque matin, Jun se réveilla à 7 heures et se prépara pour aller à l’école. Il feuilletait un livre de mathématiques, pour se détendre, puis partit pour sa journée à l’école. Il salua Keiichi et Toshiro qu’il voyait au loin, devant le portail du collège.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter @Kobaltaso


	6. Le secret de Madame Fuji

* * *

Madame Sawako Fuji était la professeure de japonais de la classe Tachibana et Murakami ainsi que celle de Uehara, classe dont elle était par ailleurs la professeur principale. Madame Fuji était une professeure très appréciée par les élèves de par sa pédagogie mais aussi parce qu’elle était une jeune et belle femme, dans le début de la trentaine. Malheureusement pour elle, même si elle ne s’en préoccupait pas ou ignorait simplement ce fait, sa beauté réveillait certains instincts chez les élèves mais aussi les professeurs. Beaucoup se posait des questions sur son statut marital. Certains la pensaient mariée et qu’elle continuait à travailler, d’autres la pensaient en couple. Quelques professeurs semblaient espérer au fond d’eux qu’elle soit célibataire.

Un jour, ces rumeurs prirent une plus grande ampleur. Un professeur trop curieux avait lorgné dans le sac de Madame Fuji et y aurait vu une petite boite, le type de boîte pouvant contenir une bague. Un élève aurait ensuite surpris la conversation de ce professeur avec un collègue abordant le sujet. C’est alors que les élèves avaient commencé à créer des histoires à base de demande de mariage refusée par la professeure de japonais, de futur demande de mariage de sa part à elle. Tous ce brouhaha se poursuivit jusqu’au lendemain puis le surlendemain…

Le Club d’Enquêtes avait décidé quelques jours plus tard de mener l’enquête, moins par curiosité que pour retrouver une vie scolaire normale et stopper cette tempête de ragots assourdissante. Mais comment allaient-ils avoir la réponse à cette question que tout le collège se posait ? Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’ils pouvaient demander à la professeure directement, surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas censés le savoir.

Le groupe d’amis montèrent discrètement jusqu’à la salle des professeurs et virent Madame Fuji. Elle avait l’air particulièrement pressée de partir ce jour-là et sortit rapidement de la salle. Le groupe la suivit le plus discrètement possible. Elle regardait souvent sa montre et adoptait une marche rapide et semblait aller… Jusqu’au parc ?

Le club se cacha derrière des arbres et des buissons en observant la professeure puis vit une femme assez grande, avec une coupe carrée, se diriger vers leur professeure. Cette femme s’assit à côté de celle-ci, assez proche d’elle. Madame Fuji semblait très heureuse de la voir et l’autre femme avait tendu sa main vers la sienne, comme pour la prendre discrètement.

Madame Fuji regarda soudainement du côté des collégiens, qui se baissèrent et se cachèrent d’autant plus. Elle marcha dans leur direction puis interpella :

— Les enfants ? Je sais que vous êtes là.

Le club dut s’avouer vaincu et sortirent de leur cachette puis tous les adolescents s’excusèrent auprès d’elle. Ils expliquèrent ensuite toute la situation : la mystérieuse boîte, les rumeurs qui se propageaient et leur questionnement. Ils s’attendaient à se faire réprimander mais la jeune professeure se mit à rire et l’autre jeune femme commença à sourire elle aussi.

Madame Fuji avait décidé d’expliquer le fin mot de l’histoire. La petite boîte contenait effectivement une bague de fiançailles. Elle la portait sur elle car elle avait l’intention de faire sa demande, symbolique,ce jour-là mais sa fiancée avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Sa fiancée qui était la jeune femme qui se tenait actuellement en face du groupe d’adolescents. Tous les félicitèrent toutes les deux mais on leur demanda une chose : ne rien dire de tout cela à personne. D’une part pour se venger des rumeurs, dont elle avait évidemment entendu parler, mais aussi car elle ne voulait pas nécessairement dire immédiatement qu’elle était en couple avec une femme.

C’est ainsi que le club d’Enquêtes résolut une autre “affaire”.

* * *


	7. Interlude III : Hideo Tsutsui

* * *

Hideo Tsutsui paraissait aux yeux de tout le monde comme un garçon extraverti et exubérant mais bon élève de la classe. La plupart pensait qu’il n’avait aucun problème dans la vie, ce qui lui valait des soupirs face à son attitude et de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

Cependant, cette attitude excentrique n’était qu’un masque que portait Hideo, pour éviter de s'effondrer. Le collège était tout de même un bon moment pour lui, surtout avec le Club d’Enquêtes. Là-bas, il arborait toujours sa fausse personnalité mais il était entouré de personnes comme lui, exclus par les autres et “anormaux” selon les critères de la société. Malgré ça, il se sentait profondément seul et vide. Il pensait que personne ne l’aimait sincèrement, qu’on restait avec lui par profit. Sa troisième année de collège avait ajouté une nouvelle angoisse à tout cela : la fin du Club d’Enquêtes pour lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter son cocon, ayant peur de craquer si on le lui enlevait. Le lycée était quelque chose qu’il redoutait aussi car il savait que la pression sur lui de la part de sa famille allait s’intensifier. Sa famille n’accepterait pas moins que l’une des dix meilleures universités du Japon, voire du monde, avec un cursus qui lui ferait arriver dans l’élite du pays, médecin ou politicien.

Évidemment, c’était uniquement les désirs de ses parents, lui ne voulait aucunement d’une vie comme celle-ci. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu’il voulait mais il était sûr et certain que la politique le dégoûtait profondément et qu’il ne pouvait être médecin, mentalement parlant. Mais tout cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire sans qu’on lui rit au nez en pensant que ce ne sont que l’une de ses "élucubrations fantasques”. Sa personnalité était un couteau à double tranchant : il oubliait ses maux et faisait rire avec mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux lorsqu’il l’était. Dans sa situation, le club ne pouvait être qu’un refuge pour oublier le futur.

Il avait eu du mal à réprimer sa colère lorsque Kubota lui avait fait la morale sur son attitude. Elle avait tout ce qu’il voulait en plus de ce qu’il avait déjà, lui aussi. Elle était la fille d’un médecin reconnu, comme lui, mais son père était là pour elle pendant que celui d’Hideo flirtait avec des hôtesses pendant son temps libre, ne venant que rarement le voir. La mère Kubota était affectueuse, aimante et présente, celle de Hideo avait une attitude similaire à la sienne : ignorer les problèmes en n’étant le moins souvent à la maison que possible. Hideo ne la voyait donc pas plus que son père. Ses parents ne s’aimaient pas vraiment, leur union était le fruit d’une rencontre arrangée. En plus de ça, Hideo était fils unique, certainement là seulement pour perpétuer le nom de son père. Il était donc la plupart du temps seul, désespérément seul. Il lui arrivait de pleurer mais rarement, il se disait que s’il pleurait une fois, il pleurait tout le temps, comme si les choses ne changeaient pas.

Il avait donc un certain ressentiment contre Etsuko, surtout à partir du jour où elle avait intégré SON club, SON refuge. Parfois, il pensait qu’elle était juste pour le narguer. Elle aurait pu intégrer n’importe quel autre club, après tout. Elle était sportive, cultivée… Mais en opposition à l’envie qu’il ressentait, il y avait de l’admiration pour elle. Sa voie était toute tracée mais elle n’hésitait pas à en sortir, à se libérer du moule dans lequel elle était censée rentrer. Hideo serait prêt à tout donner pour pouvoir en faire de même.

Son portable vibra ce qui le sortit de ses pensées sombres. Kubota lui avait envoyé un message. _Quand on parle du loup…_ pensa ironiquement Hideo.

_Etsuko : Ça va ? Tu avais pas l’air bien aujourd’hui._

_Hideo : Oui ça va._

_E : Tu es sûr ?_

_H : Oui._

_E : Ta mère est rentrée ?_

_H : Non. Mais j’ai l’habitude._

Il souffla du nez. Pourquoi Kubota lui posait-il la question soudainement ? Etsuko répondit après un instant de silence.

_E : Je vois… Tu as des nouvelles de Tachibana au fait ? Cette journée avait l’air éprouvante pour lui mais je n’ai pas son numéro…_

_H : Il ne m’a pas envoyé de message mais je lui demanderai, si tu veux._

_E : Fais comme tu le sens. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais plus d’info._

Leur conversation s’arrêta là. Le portable vibra encore une fois. C’était cette fois-ci un message de Karen.

_Karen : Yo. Tout va bien ?_

Hideo ne put s’empêcher de rire.

_H : Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Kubota ?_

_K : Non. J’ai pas besoin d’elle pour m’inquiéter pour toi._

_H : Pardon madame Hibiki. lol_

_K : Lol. Bon sérieusement, tout va bien ?_

_H : Oui oui._

Malgré leurs disputes fréquentes, Karen et Hideo avaient une amitié profonde et sincère. Ils ne connaissaient que depuis le collège mais avaient toujours été dans la même classe et dans le même club. Hideo était l’une des seules personnes avec qui elle parlait vraiment et qui n’avait pas peur d’elle. Karen était une fille à problèmes, les professeurs pensaient que son attitude rebelle venait de problèmes personnels mais ce n’était pas le cas. Elle avait une vie et une famille tout ce qu’il y a de plus normale, elle n’était pas faite pour vivre dans cette société, comme elle le disait elle-même.

_K : Au fait, tu vas aller dans quel lycée l’année prochaine ? Un lycée réputé, je suppose. Vu tes notes, ça sera facile._

_H : Je sais pas, honnêtement. J’ai envie de me laisser guider sans réfléchir…_

_K : Ton père ne sera pas de cet avis._

_H : J’ai décidé que son avis ne comptait plus, comme ceux des gens qui ne me connaissent pas._

_K : Héhé je suis contente de lire ça._

_H : Ah bon ? Et toi au fait ? Tu vas aller dans quel lycée ?_

_K : Je suis pas sûre de continuer jusque là. Je verrai. Je suis un peu paumée._

_H : Haha, je peux comprendre._

_K : Lol. Bon mon père est rentré, je dois y aller. A demain !_

_H : A demain._

Hideo posa son portable sur la table de nuit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de s’endormir.

Son réveil sonna à 6h30 comme chaque matin. Il se leva difficilement, étant déprimé. Il alla se préparer un petit déjeuner, dans une maison toujours vide. Aucun de ses deux parents ne semblait être rentré hier soir. Lorsqu’il sortit de chez lui, il enterra sa déprime au plus profond de lui-même, laissant sa place à son côté excentrique.

* * *


	8. Othello : Partie I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une mystérieuse lettre arrive au club d'Enquêtes...

* * *

Tsutsui ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle du club, provoquant un sursaut chez tous les autres membres du club.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Hideo ? demanda Karen.

— Héhé regardez ce que j’ai trouvé dans mon casier ! dit-il en posant une petite feuille de papier sur la table.

— Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas une blague. demanda Uehara.

— Sûr et certain, regarde donc. répondit Tsutsui, joyeux.

Uehara jeta un regard perplexe au chef de club puis prit le papier posé sur la table.

_Voilà un travail un peu plus difficile pour vous, cher club d’Enquêtes._

En dessous de cette phrase peu informative, on pouvait y lire une série de lettres incompréhensible :

_mrob mvel ohmoxdbsaeo t ks ze oxdoxnbo zkbvob no fyc kmmywzvsccowoxdc nkxc fydbo myvvoqo. t kswobksc aeo xyec tyesyxc k ex toe oxcowlvo. vo led ocd no dbyefob ex yltod aeo t ks mkmro sv i k zvec n exo nomoxxso._

_sv odksd exo pysc toexoc nkwoc fsfoc od wkqxspsaeoc aes kfkxmksoxd myxcdkwwoxd. wksc ex tyeb ovvoc x kfkxmoboxd zvec od zobcyxxo xo voc ksnk tkwksc. kvybc ovvoc bocdoboxd swwylsvoc zobnkxd vo led no voeb ohscdoxmo._

_Bon courage,_

_Othello._

Uehara plissa les yeux.

— Donc tu dis avoir trouvé ça dans ton casier, c’est ça ? Et il y avait que ça ? questionna Uehara

— Oui, je l’ai trouvé ce matin. répondit-il

Kubota prit le papier et le regarda avec Karen.

— Je pense que c’est une blague, Tsutsui. Quelqu’un cherche à se moquer de nous…

— Ou nous faire un guet-apens. ajouta Karen en faisant passer le papier aux plus jeunes membres du club.

Seto, Kuroki, Murakami et Tachibana regardèrent le papier. Cela avait l’air d’un message codé mais Tachibana était plutôt d’accord avec Kubota et Karen, ce message était probablement une blague contre le club. Tachibana connaissait bien la réputation de “club de fous” qui collait à la peau du club et il ne serait pas surpris qu’une ou plusieurs personnes poussent les moqueries plus loin, jusqu’à une humiliation publique ou autre chose du genre.

— Oublie ce message, tu veux ? rétorqua Uehara. C’est un coup à avoir des emmerdes. Uehara avait dit cette phrase sur un ton particulièrement sombre.

Ton qui choquait même Tsutsui. Le président du club réfléchit quelques minutes puis dit :

— On peut toujours essayer de résoudre ce code, pour s’amuser et si ça sent trop le roussi, on ne fera rien de plus. Ça vous va ?

— Oui ça me va. répondit Uehara.

Les autres répondirent de même.

— Bon je vais faire des photocopies pour donner un exemplaire à chacun hehe. Tout le monde doit s’y mettre ! plaisanta Tsutsui

Tsutsui revint plusieurs minutes plus tard et les collégiens commencèrent ainsi à essayer de résoudre le code, sans succès pour cette journée.

Tachibana continua à réfléchir sur ce code pendant la soirée jusqu’au coucher.

Le lendemain, il n’y avait pas de réunion de club car les troisièmes années étaient indisponibles cette après-midi là. Tachibana allait donc rentrer directement après les cours. Il prit ses chaussures d’extérieur dans son casier et un papier tomba avec. Il haussa les sourcils et le ramassa pour en vérifier le contenu.

_Je vous connais de nature méfiante, à juste titre. Cependant, j'aimerais vous assurer que mes messages n'ont rien d'une plaisanterie ou d'un plan pour vous faire du mal._

_Avez-vous pu avancer dans la résolution du code ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Othello._

_10._

Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage de Jun puis la surprise se transforma en peur. Si le mot s’était retrouvé dans son casier, c’est que cet Othello avait un accès au collège. Paradoxalement, ce mot lui donnait une raison de plus de penser que c’était une “plaisanterie” d’élèves plus ou moins bien intentionnés. Tout à coup, Jun eut une idée : il allait essayer de répondre à ce Othello. Le seul moyen auquel il pensait était de laisser un mot dans son propre casier, en espérant que le mystérieux expéditeur revienne au même endroit. Jun sortit de quoi écrire avec cette idée en tête puis posa sa lettre dans son casier et rentra chez lui.

Le jour d’après, Tachibana regarda attentivement dans son casier. Son propre mot était toujours là, ce qui signifiait qu’Othello ne l’avait certainement pas vu. Il haussa les épaules, un peu déçu et alla à sa salle de classe.

La journée passa lentement et Tachibana était angoissé par cette histoire de mot. Il se demandait s’il avait bien fait de répondre. Le club ne se réunissait pas non plus aujourd’hui, cela soulagea Jun car il ne sentait pas très bien, nauséeux à cause du stress. Il déglutit et ouvrit son casier, redoutant de trouver quelque chose ou rien du tout, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il vit une feuille de papier et l’ouvrit, pensant retrouver son écriture. Il sursauta en voyant un autre texte que le sien.

_Bonjour Tachibana,_

_Je vois qu’il est difficile de vous rassurer. Sachez que vous ne me verrez jamais si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous prouver que je ne ferai pas de mal à Uehara, Murakami ou même Kuroki, je ne suis pas de ces vils humains. Vous comprendrez bientôt le but de mon jeu, je vous l’assure. Je tiens à dire que votre mot m’a touché, je ne m’attendais pas à une telle initiative, en particulier de votre part, Jun._

_De la part d’une personne qui ne vous veut que du bien,_

_Othello._

_10._

Il n’avait encore parlé à personne de ces lettres dans son casier et il se dit qu’il serait temps de le faire.

Puis, il en avait parlé à la session de club qui suit.

— Hmmm. émit Murakami, perturbé.

— Ça devient flippant, là. dit Karen au sujet des lettres.

— Cet Othello a l’air d’en savoir beaucoup sur nous… remarqua Megumi.

— C’est vrai, il a parlé d’Uehara, Murakami et Kuroki, comme s’il connaissait leur passé… confirma Kubota.

Murakami pâlit à vue d’oeil, au point qu’Uehara le regarda avec une extrême inquiétude.

— Hm… Ça va, Murakami ? demanda Jun, tout aussi inquiet. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait aussi apeuré.

Murakami ne répondit rien et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tachibana ne savait pas quoi faire pour l’aider, il voulait le réconforter mais ne trouva pas les mots.

— Murakami ? appela Kubota.

Aucune réponse de Murakami qui resta dans la même position. Il était comme en transe, ses yeux maintenant fixés vers le sol.

— Viens Eisuke, on va sortir un moment. dit Uehara à Murakami.

Murakami hocha légèrement de la tête et suivit son ami à l’extérieur de la salle. Makoto et Eisuke furent absents pendant un long moment. Une demi-heure plus tard, Uehara revint, seul.

— Murakami n’est pas avec toi ? demanda Jun.

— Je l’ai emmené à l’infirmerie, sa crise est particulièrement intense…

— Crise ? Une crise d’angoisse ? demanda Kubota

— C’est pas tout à fait une crise d’angoisse. Disons qu’il tombe dans un blocage psychologique quand il a trop de stimulations dans une journée : les bruits, les conversations mais ces derniers jours on a en plus abordé le sujet qu’il fallait pas.

— Les guet-apens ? Tsutsui demanda confirmation.

— Oui. Uehara avait un ton grave.

La conversation fut coupée court par Uehara, qui n’était pas enclin à parler de ce sujet.

— On disait donc… Qu’Othello semblait en savoir beaucoup sur nous ou du moins Uehara, Murakami et Kuroki… récapitula Kubota

— S’il n’avait parlé que d’Eisuke et moi, j’aurais pu me dire qu’Othello pouvait être une de nos connaissances communes mais Kuroki… On ne s’est jamais rencontrés jusqu’à cette année ?

Uehara regarda Hisae, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

— Il y aurait donc un point commun entre vous 3… Mais en dehors du club, je ne vois pas… réfléchit Tsutsui.

Hisae lisait toujours son livre. Elle leva les yeux puis son regard et celui de Jun se croisèrent. Elle détourna le regard immédiatement, la mine renfrognée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais la referma immédiatement, en se mordant la lèvre.

— Un problème Kuroki ? demanda Tachibana.

— J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Kuroki répondit d’une voix basse.

— Tu penses aussi que c’est une mauvaise blague ? demanda Uehara.

Kuroki le regarda du coin de l'œil et acquiesça légèrement. Uehara la regarda et dit :

— Tu t’es faite harceler auparavant, toi aussi ? Il avait demandé ça de but en blanc.

Kuroki regarda Uehara et baissa les yeux juste après.

— Oui… avait-elle répondu la voix tremblante, comme sur le point de pleurer.

Uehara mit la main sur son épaule pour la consoler.

— Je comprends.

Les adolescents n’en savaient pas plus sur ces lettres quand la fin de la journée arriva.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Jun continua à essayer de résoudre le code de la première lettre. C’est alors qu’il entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. C’était Yukio, son demi-frère.

— Alors, tu fais tes devoirs ? demanda Yukio.

— Non pas vraiment.

— Pas vraiment ? questionna l’étudiant en s’approchant de Jun.

Il regarda ensuite par-dessus l’épaule du collégien.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Un jeu ?

Jun lui expliqua la situation : les lettres, le mystérieux Othello, les questionnements de ses camarades et le texte codé que personne n’arrivait à résoudre.

— Si c’est vraiment une mauvaise blague… Le type va quand même loin. Mais j’aurais réagi pareil à votre place. Je peux regarder ?

— Oui bien sûr. dit Jun en donnant la première lettre.

Yukio regarda longuement le code. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas en savoir plus.

— Tu ne sais pas non plus. tenta Jun.

— Je crois que si : ça ressemble à du code de César… Mais sans la clé, on risque pas de pouvoir lire le texte.

— La clé ? demanda Jun, intrigué.

— Le principe du code de César se base sur l’alphabet. On choisit une clé, un chiffre, 3 par exemple, et avec ça on décale tout l’alphabet de 3 places et on crée le texte codé de cette façon. Donc sans cette clé, tu vas t’arracher tous les cheveux avant d’arriver à quoi que ce soit.

— Je vois… Merci beaucoup Yukio ! s’exclama Jun.

— De rien. répondit-il

Yukio lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de sortir de sa chambre.

A la session suivante du club, Tachibana fit part aux autres de la théorie de Yukio. Murakami était de retour au club et semblait aller mieux au bonheur de Tachibana.

— Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère, Jun ! s’extasia Hideo.

— Demi-frère plus exactement mais oui. sourit Jun.

— Donc il reste à trouver la clé du code qui est le décalage des lettres, c’est ça ? interrompit Kubota

— Oui c’est ça. acquiesça Jun.

Murakami regarda les lettres.

— C’est quoi ces 10 à la fin des deux dernières lettres ?

— C’est pas toi Jun qui a pris des notes dessus ?

Jun fit un non de la tête.

— C’est peut-être ça la clé alors…. On devrait essayer ! Merci beaucoup Eisuke s’exclama Uehara.

Murakami regarda son ami surpris puis rougit légèrement.

— Ce n’est rien…

Uehara se détourna également pour cacher son rougissement, que Jun pouvait voir.

— Bon allons-y ! dit Tsutsui.

Tous se mirent à décoder le texte puis ils virent le résultat : Yukio avait apparemment eu raison.

_Cher club excentrique, j'ai pu entendre parler de vos accomplissements dans votre collège. J'aimerais que nous jouions à un jeu ensemble. Le but est de trouver un objet que j'ai caché il y a plus d'une décennie._

_Voici le premier indice : Il était une fois 3 jeunes dames, vives et magnifiques, qui avancaient constamment. Mais un jour, elles n'avancèrent plus et personne ne les aida jamais. Alors, elles restèrent immobiles, perdant le but de leur existence._

— “Premier indice” ?! On doit encore résoudre une énigme ?! s’interloqua Tsutsui.

— Apparemment… soupira Karen.

— “Il était une fois 3 jeunes dames, vives et magnifiques qui avancaient constamment. Mais un jour, elles n'avancèrent plus et personne ne les aida jamais. Alors, elles restèrent immobiles, perdant le but de leur existence” Kubota lit.

— N’empêche qu’il est pas très subtil, cet Othello. dit Karen. Il a juste mis le 10 comme ça, à la fin de ses lettres ?

— Hum c’est pas faux. rit Uehara.

— Bon les 3 jeunes dames, qu’est-ce que ça désigne à votre avis ? coupa Kubota.

Karen eut une brève expression renfrognée en voyant Kubota l’interrompre.

— Trois jeunes dames… Aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. dit Tsutsui, pensif.

Ils réfléchirent pendant un long moment avant que la sonnerie de l’école ne les coupa.

— Bon bah la nuit porte conseil donc avec un peu de chance, on aura trouvé quelque chose la prochaine fois ! plaisanta Tsutsui.

Le week-end ne fut pas très reposant pour Tachibana, qui avait passé ces deux jours à réfléchir à l’énigme. C’est donc fatigué et déçu que Tachibana commença cette nouvelle semaine de cours.

La matinée passa assez vite et la pause midi arriva, au grand soulagement de Tachibana. Il avait la tête au bord de l’explosion.

— Ça va pas, Tachibana ? demanda Keiichi, pendant le repas de midi.

— Si, ça va. répondit Jun.

— Le club d’Enquêtes te prend la tête ou quoi ? Tu peux encore changer de club, tu sais. plaisanta Toshiro, son autre ami.

— C’est pas le club le problème mais merci… soupira Jun.

— Si tu le dis. répondit Keiichi.

La fin du cours arriva ensuite et Jun se dirigea donc vers la salle du club. Alors qu’il allait entrer dans la salle, une voix faible l’interpella. Il s’agissait de Hisae.

— Ah salut Kuroki ! Comment ça va ? demanda Tachibana.

Kuroki esquissa un sourire, gêné, puis répondit de sa voix faible.

— Ça va… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, en fait. Tu as 5 minutes ?

— Euh bien sûr. répondit Jun, perturbé.

_Allait-elle lui faire une déclaration d’amour ?_

Il ne put s’empêcher de penser cette possibilité même s’il savait que ce n’était probablement pas ça du tout. Les deux premières années s’installèrent contre un mur et Tachibana attendit en silence que sa camarade parle.

— Alors ? inquit Jun.

— Euh oui pardon… J’ai réfléchi à l’énigme… Et j’ai peut-être une réponse… chuchota Hisae.

— Ah oui ? Enfin on devrait peut-être en parler à tout le monde directement.

— C’est-à-dire… Que je voulais ton avis avant…

— Je vois. Dis moi donc alors.

— La vieille horloge à côté de l’école ? demanda Kubota.

Jun avait expliqué l’hypothèse de Kuroki à sa place : elle s’était souvenue d’une horloge laissée à l’abandon il y a déjà plusieurs années et pensait que les trois jeunes dames désignaient en conséquence les trois aiguilles d’une horloge et plus précisément cette horloge.

— Bravo Kuroki ! s’exclama Tsutsui.

Hisae rougit à ces mots.

— Merci…

— Allons-y tous ensemble, on sait jamais. dit Karen.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu’à l’horloge abandonnée. Ils cherchèrent ensuite tout autour de l’édifice sans rien trouver.

— Eh ! cria Hideo.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Tsutsui ? demanda Karen.

— Mon pied s’est cogné dans quelque chose. répondit-il en ramassant l’objet. Une boîte !

— Ouvre là, qu’est-ce que tu attends ?! s’exclama Karen.

— Oui oui.

C’était une petite boîte en bois avec un loquet qui la fermait, Tsutsui l’ouvrit facilement et les adolescentes purent en voir le contenu. Le groupe fut assez déçu de voir que la boîte ne contenait qu’une feuille de papier mais commença quand même à la lire.

_Avant toute chose :_

_Si vous lisez ces lignes, je tiens à vous féliciter. Cela veut dire que vous avez résolu ma première énigme et surtout, que vous avez décidé de me faire confiance. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, il est temps de passer à l’énigme suivante, plus facile._

_Romeo Oscar Sierra Echo Hotel India Golf Alpha Sierra Hotel India Echo November_

_Bon courage à vous,_

_Votre bienfaiteur Othello._

— “Plus facile” ? Il se fiche de nous. intervint Murakami.

— Clairement. approuva Uehara.

— Et puis son " Votre bienfaiteur Othello” , pour qui il se prend ? dit Karen.

— Ouais… Il me fiche la trouille. dit Tsutsui.

— Alors ? Vous avez une idée pour le code ? Pour moi, ça n’a aucun sens. demanda Kubota.

— Pareil, ce n’est qu’une suite de mots aléatoires, j’ai l’impression.

Le soleil se coucha doucement et les adolescents décidèrent de se séparer à ce moment-là, en espérant trouver la solution pendant la solution...

* * *


	9. Interlude IV : Megumi Seto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps de parler de notre fan d'insecte préférée : Megumi Seto.

* * *

Megumi adorait les insectes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle enviait leur capacité à se faufiler dans les plus petits interstices. Elle enviait aussi la capacité de certains insectes à voler, comme les coccinelles ou les papillons. Les papillons étaient d’ailleurs ses insectes préférés. Ces insectes incarnaient pour Megumi la liberté à son paroxysme. Parfois, elle se surprenait à rêver d’en devenir un et pouvoir s’envoler où elle le voudrait et quand elle le voudrait.

Megumi avait une vie tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire : une famille banale, une vie sans problèmes. Son attitude un peu particulière aurait pu lui valoir des années de harcèlement, comme cela était arrivé à beaucoup de personnes comme elle mais elle eut la chance de se trouver “seulement” isolée du reste de ses camarades. Cependant, cela lui faisait de moins en moins mal jusqu’à ne plus rien lui faire. Rester parmi les insectes était préférable et plus relaxant. Arrivée au collège, elle a dû choisir un club mais aucun ne l’attirait. Elle aurait voulu intégrer un club sur les insectes ou les animaux mais le collège n’avait pas de club du genre et en créer un nouveau semblait trop compliqué pour Megumi, d’autant plus qu’il y avait un nombre minimum de membres à avoir pour pouvoir créer le club.

Une après-midi après les cours, Megumi décida de rester pour regarder les alentours du bâtiment, pour observer la faune et la flore qu’elle pourrait trouver. Alors qu’elle regardait vers le sol, elle se trouve face à une autre élève. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, déteints, et longs. Elle portait une jupe longue, une de celles qu’on pouvait voir dans les séries, souvent portées par les filles “yankees”. Elle était grande et mince. Megumi se retrouva malgré elle à l’observer intensément, sans que celle-ci ne la voit. Soudainement, la fille se retourna vers Megumi, qui sursauta.

— Hm je te gêne ? demanda la blonde, gentiment. Son ton doux et gentil contrastait beaucoup avec son apparence.

— N-non pas du tout ! Je regardais juste par curiosité ! s’exclama Megumi

— Ok, cool. dit la fille en retournant à ses occupations.

Megumi fut perturbée par cette interaction et décida de rentrer chez elle.

Megumi ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser constamment à la grande fille blonde qu’elle avait vu l’autre jour. C’est alors qu’elle décida qu’elle allait la retrouver pour lui parler et peut-être en faire une amie.

Elle finit par apprendre que la voyou s’appelait Karen Hibiki et avait un an de plus que Megumi. Karen Hibiki avait la réputation d’être une fille extrêmement violente et irrespectueuse de tout. Megumi était perplexe car Karen ne lui avait donner une toute autre impression. Plus tard, elle découvrit que Hibiki était membre d’un club peu apprécié et très moqué : le Club d’Enquêtes. Un soir, elle décida d’aller voir ce club, par curiosité mais surtout pour voir la fille qui l’obsédait depuis quelques semaines.

Elle respira un coup et frappa à la porte de la salle.

— Oui ? dit une voix masculine.

Megumi entra timidement dans la salle et vit effectivement Hibiki assise à la table. Elle était rassurée : on ne lui avait pas menti. Le club comptait seulement trois membres. Il pouvait donc être fermé à tout moment, il fallait en effet un minimum de 5 membres dans un club pour qu’il soit officialisé.

— Bonjour ! cria Megumi.

— Bonjour ! Tu es en première année, je suppose ? Je suis Hideo Tsutsui, élève émérite de deuxième année !

Tsutsui semblait excessivement heureux de voir quelqu’un entrer dans la salle. Cela devait arriver très peu souvent. pensa Megumi.

— “Emérite”. Pfeuh. maugréa Hibiki.

— Tu es là pour nous demander de l’aide ? Ou pour intégrer le club ? demanda la troisième membre du club, une fille de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs brillants attachés en queue de cheval.

Megumi trouvait également cette fille très belle et en rougissait presque.

— Hum vous menez des sortes d’enquêtes dans ce club, c’est bien ça. demanda Megumi en remontant ses lunettes

— Normalement, oui. Mais on fait pas grand chose, les gens ont peur de nous. répondit Hibiki

— Je pense qu’ils ont juste peur de toi, Karen. rétorqua la fille à la queue de cheval.

Hibiki soupira puis Kubota se retourna vers Megumi.

— ..Comme tu peux le voir, il n’y a que nous 3 en plus d'un élève de 3ème année comme président alors si tu veux participer au club… Il risque quand même de ne pas durer très longtemps. confia-t-elle.

— Kubota ! Ne fais pas fuir un potentiel nouveau membre ! cria Tsutsui.

Megumi acquiesça.

— Je sais. Mais je veux intégrer ce club malgré tout. répondit-elle.

— Allons chercher d'autres membres ! Tsutsui se mit à tourner sur lui-même.

Megumi vit Hibiki esquisser un sourire. Kubota lui sourit également.

— Bien je te laisse remplir la fiche. dit-elle en lui tendant un crayon.

Megumi était bien contente de savoir que la télépathie n'existait pas car elle ne voulait pas que les véritables raisons de son entrée dans le club se sachent. Intégrer un club juste parce qu’on a le béguin pour une des membres ? Tout le monde se moquerait d’elle.

Ses camarades de classe ainsi que ses professeurs furent perturbés par sa décision, arguant qu’elle était bien assez intelligente pour participer à un “meilleur” club. Megumi n’en démordait pas. Elle allait aider ce club à s’épanouir.

Cependant, elle se heurta au premier problème du club : trouver d'autres membres. C’est ainsi qu’elle commença cette quête, avec l’aide de ses camarades.

Elle pouvait déjà éliminer ses camarades de classe : presque tous avaient déjà leur opinion du club, une opinion des plus négatives. Elle se décida tout de même à se concentrer sur les premières années des autres classes, c’est là qu’elle avait le plus de chance de trouver quelqu’un vierge de toute opinion au sujet du club jugé excentrique.

Malheureusement, elle se heurta à beaucoup de réponses négatives et s’en trouva dépitée. En jetant un oeil à la classe 1-1, elle vit une silhouette qui se démarquait des autres. C’était un garçon, assez grand pour son âge, fin à la peau de porcelaine. Il avait l’allure de tous les garçons populaires dans les manga mais il était bel et bien seul en train de lire un livre. Cela lui donnait une aura étrange. Megumi avait trouvé la cible parfaite.

Elle s’avança vers le garçon mais qu’elle s’apprêta à l’appeler, celui-ci lui coupa la parole.

— Tu es là pour le Club d’Enquêtes, c’est bien ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Euh oui… Comment tu le sais ?

— J’entends beaucoup parler de toi en ce moment. Tu as une fiche d’inscription sur toi ?

— Bien sûr… dit doucement Megumi en sortant une fiche. Mais tu veux vraiment intégrer le club ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Aucun autre voudra de moi, à mon avis. avait-il simplement répondu en la regardant de ses yeux gris.

Megumi était extrêmement surprise par ses propos mais lui donna la feuille d’inscription. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté d’une occasion pareille. Tsutsui n’avait eu de cesse d’exprimer sa reconnaissance envers Megumi pour avoir trouvé le sixième membre du club, Makoto Uehara.

* * *


	10. Othello : Dernière partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième et dernière partie de l'affaire Othello.

* * *

_Précédemment dans l’affaire Othello :_

_Avant toute chose :_

_Si vous lisez ces lignes, je tiens à vous féliciter. Cela veut dire que vous avez résolu ma première énigme et surtout, que vous avez décidé de me faire confiance. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, il est temps de passer à l’énigme suivante, plus facile._

_Romeo Oscar Sierra Echo Hotel India Golf Alpha Sierra Hotel India Echo November_

_Bon courage à vous,_

_Votre bienfaiteur Othello._

_—“Plus facile” ? Il se fiche de nous. intervint Murakami._

_— Clairement. approuva Uehara._

_— Et puis son " Votre bienfaiteur Othello” , pour qui il se prend ? dit Karen._

_— Ouais… Il me fiche la trouille. dit Tsutsui._

_— Alors ? Vous avez une idée pour le code ? Pour moi, ça n’a aucun sens. demanda Kubota._

_— Pareil, ce n’est qu’une suite de mots aléatoires, j’ai l’impression._

_Le soleil se coucha doucement et les adolescents décidèrent de se séparer à ce moment-là, en espérant trouver la solution pendant la solution…_

Une nouvelle journée commença pour le club d’Enquêtes. Tous étaient fatigués,ayant pour la plupart peu dormi à cause de l’affaire “Othello”.

— Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose. demanda Karen.

— Rien du tout... soupira Tsutsui.

— Moi non plus… dit Uehara

Alors que le groupe semblait dépité, Murakami arriva finalement en retard.

— Hmmm désolé du retard, j’ai été arrêté par une mission inopinée.

— Ce n’est rien, Murakami. répondit Uehara avec un petit rire.

— Enfin j’ai résolu le code. dit Murakami.

— Pardon ?! Sérieusement ?! demandèrent tous les autres.

— En fait c’était juste de l’alphabet radio, comme un code utilisé par les pilotes d’avion.

— Ah oui ? Et comment ça marche ? demanda Megumi.

— Il suffit de prendre la première lettre de chaque mot pour décoder le message, ici ça ferait comme ceci : Romeo commence par la lettre R donc il faut prendre le R. Ensuite pour Oscar, c’est la lettre O. expliqua Murakami en gribouillant des lettres sur une feuille.

— Donc si je comprends bien le message est : R-O-S-E-H-I-G-A-S-H-I-E-N, c’est bien ça Eisuke ? répondit Makoto.

— Oui c’est ça, héhé.

— Je vois… Mais ça nous aide pas tant que ça, il faut savoir décomposer les lettres maintenant… répondit Tsutsui.

— C’est vrai… Hmm.. concéda Eisuke.

Eisuke était encore passé en mode psychique pour réfléchir.

— Personnellement, je lis “Rose Higashi-en”. suggéra finalement Tachibana.

— Rose Higashi-en ? Oui ça serait logique, ça fait effectivement deux mots distincts. répondit Kubota

— Rose Higashi-en… Rose… Est… Le parc Utsubo ! s’exclama Megumi. Il y a une roseraie là-bas, vous savez ? Et elle est vers la porte est du parc !

— Mais oui ! dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Ils décidèrent donc d’aller immédiatement au parc mais ils firent vite face à un problème : la roseraie du parc Utsubo était immense alors trouver un objet telle qu’une petite boîte revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

— Comment on va faire… soupira Jun.

— Si on se sépare, avec un peu de chance… proposa Tsutsui.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent chacun dans une partie de la roseraie sous l’oeil intrigués des visiteurs du parc.

Jun était en train de chercher frénétiquement dans les roses d’une belle couleur violette quand une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées et sursauter.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda une voix, quelque peu androgyne.

Jun leva les yeux pour voir qui lui parlait : c’était un jeune homme, du moins, c’est ce que Jun pensait. Il portait des lunettes de soleil rondes aux verres colorés et une casquette. Il avait aussi un long manteau et une chemise bariolée. Tachibana resta muet un moment, pris au dépourvu.

— Alors ? demanda encore une fois l’homme aux lunettes.

— Euh, non, je ne cherche rien, monsieur.

— Je vois. Bon courage. dit-il avec un sourire étrange.

L’homme partit après ces mots. Jun attendit de le voir disparaître au loin puis recommença ses recherches quand il vit une petite boîte, très similaire à la première qu’ils avaient trouvé. Tachibana ramassa très rapidement celle-ci et courut vers ses camarades.

Ils ouvrirent la boîte pour en voir le contenu : il y avait une feuille de papier, comme pour les deux dernières énigmes mais il y avait cette fois-ci un autre objet avec une petite clé.

— Une clé ? dit Tsutsui. Je me demande ce qu’elle ouvre…

— Que dit le message ? demanda Uehara.  
— Alors…

_Félicitations à vous, cher club d’Enquêtes !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous embêterai pas plus avec des messages codés._

_La seule chose que je vous demanderai est d’aller aux monts Kongo, près du Mont Yamato Katsuragi. Vous comprendrez une fois là-bas._

_Voici les coordonnées : 34.457602, 135.682519_

_Bien à vous,_

_Othello._

— Comment ça ? Pas de code ? s’insurgea Uehara

— Etrange… On va se faire tuer, c’est pas possible autrement.

— Karen ! s’exclama Kubota.

— Pourquoi Othello nous demanderait d’aller en forêt sinon ? Karen émit un rire nerveux.

Pendant que le groupe discutait entre eux sur la marche à suivre, Tachibana rêvassait. Il pensait encore à cet homme étrange qui l’avait abordé plus tôt et en était encore très perturbé.

— Tachibana ? appela Kuroki

— Euh oui ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses… demanda Kuroki.

— Hum à quel sujet ? Tachibana n’avait pas pu écouter la conversation, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

— Tes ondes sont perturbées, Jun. Ça va ? dit soudainement Murakami.

— Oui ça va… mentit Tachibana.

Son ami “médium” le regarda d’un air perplexe mais haussa les épaules.

— D’accord… Mes pouvoirs sont dysfonctionnels en ce moment… Peut-être… Hmm.

Après une intense discussion, le groupe avait finalement décidé d’aller au lieu de rendez-vous mais voulait faire des préparations avant, en cas de problème.

Le groupe allait donc aux Monts Kongou le week-end suivant. Chacun avait amené quelques objets avec eux, de la nourriture et surtout au moins un objet qui pouvait servir d’arme, en cas de problème avec le mystérieux Othello. Les adolescents étaient sur le qui-vive, pensant qu’à tout moment un individu pouvait se jeter sur eux pour les enlever, ou au moins une partie du groupe.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, le groupe reprit leur souffle, Tachibana mit un peu plus de temps et aspira une dose dans son inhalateur. Ils cherchèrent ensuite tout autour une boîte en bois puis Uehara appela ses camarades : il l’avait trouvée. Les jeunes collégiens avaient vite remarqué que cette boite était bien grande que les précédentes et pouvait donc contenir beaucoup plus de choses.

— La boite est fermée à clé… dit Uehara.

— C’est peut-être cette clé ? suggéra Kubota en tendant la clé trouvée au parc quelques jours plus tôt. C’était elle qui l’avait gardée.

La clé était bel et bien celle qui allait avec la serrure de la boîte. Celle-ci contenait également une lettre et des objets : un hameçon, un mascara, une robe de poupée, un tube à essai, un jeu de tarot, un fossile, un petit porte-clé en peluche et une loupe.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda Kubota.

— Aucune idée. répondit Karen.

— Lisons la lettre dans ce cas, suggéra Megumi en remontant ses lunettes.

Tsutsui ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire aux autres.

_Au club d’Enquêtes : Tachibana, Hibiki, Uehara, Murakami, Tsutsui, Seto, Kuroki et Kubota._

_Je vous remercie d’avoir bien voulu jouer avec moi, malgré vos peurs et vos doutes. Je sais que tous avez été trahis par des personnes de confiance ou même simplement par la vie elle-même. Vous avez connu trop tôt et trop souvent le désespoir, la solitude, la colère, peut-être._ _J’espère tout de même que vous aurez trouvé un peu d’amusement dans cette “chasse au trésor”._

_Au risque de vous décevoir, vous ne me verrez pas ici, parce que je ne le souhaite pas et vous ne le souhaitez peut-être pas, vous non plus. Je ne sais pas où je serai à l’heure où vous lirez ces lignes. Je ne sais pas quel a été le but de tout ça, je pense que vous êtes ceux qui le trouverons._

_Je crois que vous êtes fondamentalement des bonnes personnes, j’espère que je ne me trompe pas à ce sujet, même si je pense que ce n’est que peu probable._

_PS : Faites ce que vous voudrez de cette boite et de son contenu._

_Je vous souhaite une belle vie,_

_Adieu,_

_Othello._

Les collégiens restèrent silencieux après la lecture de cette lettre. Ils ne sauraient donc jamais qui était cet Othello. Les adolescents étaient à la fois dépités et mélancoliques. Etrangement, cette affaire avait été amusante et avait parfois permis à certains de renouer des liens, de réfléchir sur eux-mêmes. Par la suite, le club avait décidé de garder la boîte et d’en faire une capsule du temps, en souvenir.

C’est ainsi que se termina l’affaire Othello.

* * *


	11. Interlude V : Hisae Kuroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gros content warning pour ce chapitre : harcèlement scolaire et violence assez explicite.

* * *

On attendait des filles et des femmes qu’elles soient douces, belles et timides. Les filles extraverties et honnêtes n’étaient pas des plus appréciées. Hisae était dans la première catégorie mais à l’extrême. Elle ne parlait presque jamais si ce n’est pour parler de ce qui pouvait l’intéresser. Dans ces moments-là, plus personne ne pouvait l’arrêter, elle parlait encore et encore avec une joie inhabituelle. Hisae était pomponnée par sa mère donc elle vivait les critiques sur son côté taciturne assez bien. Sa mère lui disait souvent que ça pouvait être une qualité et que cela pouvait procurer un moment de paix à son entourage. Cependant, les choses commencèrent à mal tourner pendant l’école primaire. Une fille exubérante et très populaire auprès de ses camarades l’avait prise en grippe, pour une raison que Hisae ignore encore aujourd’hui. Cette fille-là, Satoko, avait commencé par des petites blagues “innocentes”, mais qui faisait du mal à Hisae, sur lesquelles beaucoup de ses camarades riaient. Puis les railleries sont allées crescendo. Satoko avait propagé des rumeurs au sujet de Hisae : le fait qu’elle aimerait manger des insectes, torturer des animaux ou plusieurs rumeurs du type “Hisae a volé ton béguin”. A partir de là, les petites moqueries sporadiques devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes et devinrent quotidiennes, et les petits rires se transformèrent en des rires maléfiques avec une certaine haine chez certains camarades.

Qu’avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Pour mériter ça ? Hisae n’en avait aucune idée et c’était la chose qui lui faisait le plus mal, encore aujourd’hui.

Puis le pire jour de sa vie arriva. Elle ne se souvenait que très peu de cette journée, comme si son cerveau l’avait effacé pour la protéger. Cependant, elle se remémorait toujours ce moment où elle avait trouvé une lettre de l’un de ses camarades dans son casier, lui demandant de venir derrière le bâtiment, ses alarmes mentales qui lui criaient de ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous et surtout le fait qu’elle y soit allée quand même, dans une pulsion naïve, croyant sincèrement que quelqu’un l’appréciait vraiment.

Lorsqu’elle était arrivée au rendez-vous, le garçon était bel et bien là mais semblait perturbé. A peine eut-elle le temps de parler que Satoko et son groupe d’amis proches arrivèrent derrière Hisae, la frappa derrière ses jambes, ce qui la fit tomber violemment sur le sol. A partir de ce moment-là, tout était devenu très flou dans sa mémoire : elle se souvient des insultes, des moqueries, des coups sur son corps. Une chose la marqua fortement : une voix qui essayaient d’arrêter ses harceleurs. Une voix qui leur criait désespérément d’arrêter, qui avait peur que Hisae meurt ou quelque chose comme ça.

Juste après ça, quelque chose se déclencha chez Hisae, qui fut prise une fureur violente, elle avait frappé ses assaillants, arrachés les cheveux puis quand elle vit Satoko, elle la jeta à terre pour la frapper, encore et encore. Enfin, c’était ce qu’on lui avait dit lorsqu’elle avait été convoquée la directrice de l’école à la suite de cette altercation. Les parents de Satoko avaient évidemment argué qu’elle n’avait jamais rien fait de mal, que c’était Hisae l’enfant dangereuse. D’autres parents s’étaient mis de leur côté.

Hisae était lucide : la sanction ne serait pas juste, cette fois-ci et retenait de toutes ses forces sa colère vis-à-vis de ça. Satoko s’en sortirait sans mal, encore.

Cependant les paroles de la directrice la surprirent.

— Vous savez, je suis quelqu’un de diplomate et je ferais tout pour aider mes élèves mais s’il y a une chose que je déteste, c’est qu’on me prenne pour une idiote.

La directrice était une femme polie et gentille alors ce ton sec, avec une colère forte mais diplomate surprenait toutes les personnes dans la salle.

— Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua la mère de Satoko.

— Je sais que Satoko n’a pas toujours été des plus tendres avec Hisae et ce n’est qu’un euphémisme. répondit la directrice.

— Madame Fujiwara, cette énergumène vous a manipulée vous aussi ! Vous devriez le savoir. s’exclama la mère, en colère.

La femme dans la cinquantaine regarda le parent en colère droit dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça mais un élève est venu tout expliquer plus tôt dans la journée. Pour être franche, je devrais renvoyer votre fille sans poser de question.

_Un élève l’a défendue ?_ Hisae était extrêmement surprise et n’avait aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être. Elle ne l’avait jamais su, d’ailleurs.

— M-mais. bégaya le père de Satoko.

— J’ai simplement dit que ça serait la chose la plus juste à faire mais je ne le ferais pas, tout simplement parce qu’il me faudrait aussi appliquer cette sanction aux amis de Satoko…

Satoko regarda discrètement Hisae avec un sourire narquois, Hisae baissa la tête, de honte

— Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Satoko, vous aurez tout de même une lourde sanction, tout comme vos amis, soyez en sûre. coupa sèchement madame Fujiwara, en voyant le sourire de Satoko.

Madame Fujiwara se leva.

— Sur ce, Satoko, monsieur et madame Matsue, vous pouvez y aller. Elle s’inclina avec ces mots.

**—** Quant à vous Hisae et madame Kuroki, j’aurais à discuter avec vous quelques minutes. dit-elle en regardant la famille Kuroki.

Une fois la famille Matsue sortie du bureau, madame Fujiwara commença par s’excuser dignement auprès de Hisae et sa mère. Elles discutèrent toutes les deux de la situation.

— J’ai dit que je ne renverrai pas définitivement Satoko Matsue, c’est un choix contestable mais j’ai bien peur que si je la renvoyais, Hisae se retrouve victime d’une vengeance encore plus horrible.

— Je vois… Je comprends… Que pensez-vous faire dans ce cas ? répondit madame Kuroki.

— Je m’occuperai des élèves fautifs moi-même une fois que votre fille nous aura donné les noms. Elle jeta un regard de compassion à Hisae. Après ça, je pense que la meilleure solution serait… que votre fille change d’école. Il lui reste tout de même plus d’une année à l’école primaire et je m’inquiète pour sa sécurité… Je vais bien évidemment vous aider à en trouver une et à y faire intégrer votre fille.

La mère de Hisae semblait dépitée par les mots de la directrice.

_Je ne suis vraiment qu’un poids…_ pensa Hisae, déprimée.

Sa mère répondit ensuite :

— Vous avez raison. J’en parlerai à son père ce soir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous allons nous débrouiller.

La mère de Hisae était une personne frontale, elle disait les choses franchement et avec peu de tact. C’est cette personnalité qui lui avait permis de conserver son travail malgré la naissance de son enfant.

C’est ainsi que le mois suivant, Hisae changea d’école primaire. L’école était un établissement bien moins réputé mais les choses se passèrent bien mieux. Elle s’était faite une amie, qui alla cependant dans un collège différent par la suite, et plus personne ne se moquait d’elle ou ne la frappait. Elle avait pu vivre le reste de sa scolarité en paix.

Malheureusement le traumatisme était toujours là et elle ne pouvait que très peu en parler, sa mémoire lui faisant défaut. Elle sentait bien que cela la rongeait toujours de l’intérieur mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir ce “virus” de son corps.

Elle rentra donc au collège avec cette angoisse profonde de se retrouver confronter à une nouvelle Satoko. C’est pour cette raison aussi qu’elle avait peur d’intégrer un club, en particulier un club connu et populaire. En cherchant un petit club où elle puisse se détendre et contribuer à la vie scolaire sans peur, elle tomba par hasard sur le Club d’Enquêtes.

Hisae n’était pas au courant de la réputation du club quand elle intégra celui-ci, elle l’apprit par la suite et pensa à ce moment-là à quitter le club mais ne le fit pas, appréciant malgré son silence tous les membres.

Un jour, sa vie au club fut perturbée et pour longtemps. Le nouvel élève de 1ère année, dans la classe de Murakami, avait intégré le club, suite aux supplications de son camarade de classe.

Jun Tachibana avait vite commencé à parler à Hisae mais elle avait encore trop peur de s’ouvrir, surtout à un garçon, à cause de ce _jour-là_. Alors pendant un long moment, elle répondait à peine à ce que Tachibana pouvait lui dire. Cependant le jour de l’expédition dans l’ancienne salle de musique, son cœur s’emballa lorsqu’il avait félicité pour avoir trouvé le plus gros indice pour l’énigme. Il disait même que c’était elle qui avait résolu l’énigme à elle seule, ou presque.

Par la suite, elle se retrouva avec lui en tant que partenaire pour un travail interclasses lors des premières années. Elle était si heureuse quand elle entendit leurs deux noms prononcés ensemble… Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ?

Un soir, elle posta sur un forum avec ses questionnements sur Tachibana, sans dire le nom de Jun ni même le sien, bien entendu.

Une réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_magicalgirlkyochan a répondu à votre post :_

_J’ai connu ça au collège et au lycée, ça me rend nostalgique, lol. Ma chère fossilarcheologist, tu es amoureuse de ce garçon, ou du moins, tu as le béguin pour lui._

_Amoureuse ?_ Hisae paniqua. Elle n’en avait pas envie. Elle avait peur que Tachibana se moque d’elle et lui fasse du mal si elle lui confessait ses sentiments ou si il comprenait de lui-même qu’il lui plaisait.

Confuse, Hisae posa son téléphone et tenta tant bien que mal de s’endormir.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon il reste à peu près 5 chapitres ! (si j'ai bien compté) 
> 
> Donc je laisserai passer quelques jours avant d'en poster d'autres !


	12. La pièce de théâtre maudite

* * *

Cette affaire était l’une des dernières traitées par le club d’enquêtes avant la fin de l’année scolaire. L’ambiance n’était pas au beau fixe à ce moment-là. Tsutsui était déprimé depuis quelques semaines déjà et l’absence de ses mimiques habituelles créeait un vide dans le club. Même Karen, sa meilleure amie, ne semblait pas arriver à le sortir de cet état apathique, ne serait-ce qu’un instant. cependant, de bonnes choses étaient arrivées malgré tout. Le club s’était construit une réputation au fil des affaires résolues, une réputation qui s’étendait même jusqu’à l’extérieur de l’établissement scolaire. C’est de cette façon qu’ils avaient dû faire face à une affaire de morts mystérieuses pour la première fois.

Un jour, une élève était venue au club de la part de sa grande sœur. La sœur de Kiwako, en deuxième année, était étudiante à l’université et membre d’une troupe de théâtre. Les choses se passaient bien dans la troupe, leurs représentations étaient appréciées et ramenaient beaucoup de public. Du moins, c’était le cas jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencent à répéter pour une nouvelle pièce : _L'oiseau qui n’avait plus d’ailes_. Cette pièce avait une réputation toute particulière : plusieurs troupes partout au Japon, même à l’étranger, s’étaient essayées à cette pièce, dont on dirait qu’elle est une des meilleures tragédies jamais écrites. Elle était aussi vue comme une des pièces avec les plus complexes à comprendre et compliquée à jouer. Les directeurs artistiques comme les acteurs voulaient se donner du défi le en jouant cette pièce, mais personne n’avait réussi à faire ne serait-ce qu’une bonne représentation. Toutes les troupes avaient face à d’énormes problèmes tout le long du processus, les obligeant toutes à abandonner celle-ci. Cette tragédie n’avait pas non plus d’auteur connu mais beaucoup disaient qu’il était décédé dans des circonstances étranges juste après l’avoir fini.

Matériel défectueux qui tombait en panne très souvent, acteurs malades ou qui se blessaient pendant les répétitions obligeant la troupe à trouver un remplaçant à chaque fois, problèmes personnels qui tombaient du jour au lendemain et même des morts. Trois comédiens qui devaient jouer dans la pièce avaient été retrouvés morts chez eux, à quelques mois d’intervalles. La police avait classé toutes ces affaires en tant que suicide et accident pour ces trois cas mais leurs familles émettaient toutes des doutes quant à ces conclusions.

La troupe de la grande soeur de Kiwako avait tout de même commencé à travailler sur la pièce depuis quelques semaines déjà. Sans surprise ou presque, leur troupe faisait maintenant face à des problèmes similaires à ceux des autres troupes qui s’était essayé à la pièce. Cela avait commencé par la chute d’un des comédiens principaux, le partenaire de la soeur de Kiwako, qui l’avait obligé à se retirer du rôle et à la troupe de trouver urgemment un nouveau comédien. Cet accident avait été étrange : l’acteur était tombé tout à coup de la scène suite à un malaise vagal. Rien n’avait pu le faire tomber, le sol de la scène était parfaitement rangée, le comédien avait bien bu et mangé avant la répétition et n’avait aucun problème de santé donc cela lui paraissait peu probable que cet accident soit venu d’un problème physique.

Et ce ne fut que le premier accident d’une série funeste. Quelques jours après ça, une des costumières avait surgi sur la scène en pleine répétition, dans une crise de démence. Elle répétait inlassablement “ Ne jouez pas cette pièce, vous allez mourir”, rien ne pouvait la sortir de cet état psychologique soudain. Elle a donc été emmené dans un hôpital psychiatrique, hôpital dans lequel elle séjourne encore à l’heure qu’il est.

Le troisième et dernier incident en date s’est passé la veille de la venue de Kiwako au club. Un régisseur du théâtre avait été retrouvé inconscient avec des fils autour du cou. Il avait frôlé la mort et s’en était miraculeusement sorti grâce à la rapidité et l’efficacité des personnes qui l’avaient retrouvé. La police pensait à une tentative de suicide mais la soeur de Kiwako ainsi que ses collègues étaient plus que perplexes face à cette hypothèse, connaissant bien l’homme et le sachant heureux, sans aucune raison de mettre fin à ses jours.

Cependant, Kiwako comme les adolescents enquêteurs semblaient avoir du mal à concevoir l’idée d’une malédiction ou d’un tueur en série. A l’image de la police, ils croyaient surtout à une série de coïncidences morbides. Le club avait tout de même accepté l’affaire et de venir voir les choses eux-mêmes. Une après-midi, ils vinrent donc avec Kiwako à l’université de sa soeur. En entrant dans le théâtre, il furent accueillis par la troupe de théâtre.

— Ah Kiwako ! Bonjour ! Je vois que les personnes dont tu m’as parlé son là !

— Bonjour Aya ! Oui !

— Takahashi… Tu as réellement demandé à des collégiens de nous aider ? Tu es si désespérée que ça ? inquit une amie d’Aya.

— Shimizu… Je me disais qu’il fallait faire quelque chose et ce sont les seuls qui veulent bien nous écouter, il semblerait. répondit Aya Takahashi.

La jeune femme, Shimizu, émit un soupir.

— Bon d’accord mais ne nous dérangez pas trop, ok ? On continue à répéter. dit-elle sèchement

Aya se tourna vers sa soeur et ses camarades.

— Excusez-la… Ces histoires l’angoissent aussi, c’est juste qu’elle ne veut pas le montrer. chuchota-t-elle

**—** Pas de soucis. répondit Kubota poliment.

Un homme dans la trentaine entra dans le théâtre.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! cria-t-il. Ah tiens, qui sont ces enfants ? Ils sont à toi Takahashi ? plaisanta-t-il en regardant les membres du Club d’Enquêtes puis Aya.

— Hum voici ma soeur, Kiwako. Ils étaient curieux de me voir répéter, c’est tout. mentit-elle.

L’homme avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et une barbe de 3 jours qui parsemait son visage. Il sourit.

— Ok, si ça peut leur faire plaisir ! Prenez donc un siège, la marmaille. répondit-il, d’un enjoué.

— Désolée… chuchota l’aînée Takahashi.

Les collégiens hochèrent de la tête avant de s’asseoir sur les sièges. Ils écoutèrent vaguement les conversations entre l’homme qui était certainement le metteur en scène et les comédiens, Shimizu, Takahashi ainsi qu’à plusieurs autres étudiants.

— Bon les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

— Ils sont encore en cours, je crois. répondit Shimizu.

— Alala d’accord… On doit les attendre. soupira le metteur en scène.

C’est là qu’entra deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme également.

— Sato, Shiratori, vous voilà enfin ! s’exclama l’homme barbu.

— Excusez nous du retard ! dirent les deux jeunes en même temps.

— Où est Hoshino ? Toujours pas là ? Et les deux autres demanda le trentenaire.

— Il arrive, je crois qu’il devait parler de quelque chose avec un prof. Et les deux autres seront absents aujourd’hui. répondit l’homme qui venait d’arriver.

— Quelle misère… soupira le metteur en scène.

Comme s’ils avaient été entendus un dernier homme entra dans la pièce. Cet homme était grand, le plus grand de toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

— Te voilà enfin Hoshino ! s’exclama encore le metteur en scène.

Tachibana le regarda quelques secondes avant d’ouvrir la bouche en o. C’était Yukio, son frère par alliance. Hoshino le regarda juste après, comme en retour.

— Jun, c’est toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Hoshino ou plutôt Yukio.

— Bonjour… Hum.

— Tu connais ce gamin ? demanda l’autre étudiant masculin, à côté de lui, surpris.

— Oui c’est mon frère, Jun, je t’en ai déjà parlé, je crois, Sato ? répondit-il.

— Ah oui le fils de la nouvelle femme de ton père, c’est ça ? interrogea l’autre étudiant.

— Oui c’est ça. acquiesca Yukio.

Tsutsui pouffa de rire.

— Quelle coïncidence. On vient aider la sœur d’une camarade de collège et on croise le frère d’un membre du club. Héhé incroyable non ? plaisanta-t-il en s’adressant à Jun.

Jun rit légèrement en retour.

— Mais je ne savais pas que tu faisais du théâtre ici, Yukio… fit remarquer Jun à son frère.

— J’avais arrêté, enfin jusqu’à maintenant, mais là je remplace un des comédiens qui s’est blessé. Enfin, je dois te laisser, ce pauvre vieux va s’énerver sinon. rit-il avant de partir.

C’était donc Yukio qui remplaçait l’étudiant dont avait parlé Aya. pensa Jun en le regardant se diriger vers l’avant du théâtre.

— Dis… chuchota Uehara à Jun. Il doit être bon comédien pour pouvoir remplacer un rôle principal au pied levé.

— Apparemment… J’étais même pas au courant de ça… admit Jun.

— Ah oui ? En tout cas c’est super cool ! s’exclama le jeune Uehara.

Jun sourit simplement.

Les jeunes regardèrent les comédiens répéter leurs différents rôles. Yukio se trouvait face à Shimizu, l’autre rôle principal, le script à la main.

_— “Madame, soyez sûre que je vous aiderai à vous débarrasser de cette pourriture qui vous sert de mari ! Une fois le sale travail fait, nous serons libres de nous envoler, ensemble !”_ avait dit Yukio, bien dans son rôle.

_— "Takeshi… Je te remercie de ton affection mais… Tu le sais, *ses* griffes sont longues. Comment penses-tu faire ?” entonna Shimizu, dans son rôle également._

_Yukio, du moins son personnage, se précipita vers Shimizu, pour l’enlacer._

_— Yuko… Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi. Je sais à quoi m’attendre avec cet homme mais je peux affronter les conséquences de mon crime et je le ferai ! Ne t’inquiète donc pas !_

Yukio avait lancé cette réplique avec une voix tremblante et avec une justesse incroyable, même un néophyte du théâtre comme Jun pouvait le sentir. Tachibana devait admettre qu’il avait un talent pour la comédie qu’il ignorait encore. Pour ce qui est de la pièce, elle semblait mettre en scène une histoire classique entre deux amants, séparés par de nombreux obstacles, qui finirait sans aucun doute dans une tragédie. Jun continua à écouter la répétition jusqu’à la première pause.

Jun vit son demi-frère essuyer la transpiration sur le visage puis boire dans sa bouteille d’eau. Il respirait profondément pendant que le metteur en scène lui parlait, certainement pour lui donner ses retours et des conseils pour sa prestation.

— Et donc en quoi cette pièce est maudite ? demanda Karen.

— C’est vrai que je n’ai rien entendu d’extraordinaire pendant la répétition. approuva Kubota.

Aya vint à ce moment-là vers les collégiens.

— Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-elle

— Je dois dire que le frère de Jun était incroyable ! s’exclama Tsutsui, avec son côté fantasque de ses bons jours.

Aya rit légèrement en cachant ses dents.

— Oui c’est vrai qu’il est d’une grande aide. Et je ne peux pas nier son talent. Et pour la pièce ?

— Hum ça me parait être une tragédie plutôt classique. admit Uehara.

— En effet, c’est une tragédie et c’est peu de le dire. intervint une autre voix.

Cette voix était Shiratori une autre comédienne de la pièce.

— Certes on voit les choses venir mais il y a des retournements intéressants. Vous les découvrirez peut-être à la représentation. finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Après la pause, la répétition continuait paisiblement. Les comédiens donnaient des conseils, posaient des questions sur des répliques, des costumes aux costumiers et d’autres choses. Cependant, des pas rapides se firent entendre. Ils se dirigeaient vers la scène. Ces pas venaient de Shimizu qui arriva, essoufflée et pâle.

— Shimizu ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? demanda Sato.

Shimizu mit de longues secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

— D-dans les coulisses… L-le prof.

— Quoi ? Monsieur Natsume est arrivé ? C’est pas grave ça, calme toi ! cria Sato.

— C’est pas ça, espèce d’idiot ! Je lui parlais tranquillement quand il s’est évanoui d’un coup ! Je ne sens plus son pouls hurla Shimizu.

— Quoi ?

— Attendez je vais voir. intervint le metteur en scène. Viens avec Shimizu.

Le metteur en scène se dirigea donc vers les coulisses, guidé par Shimizu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent tous les deux, l’air dépité.

— Alors… ? demanda Yukio.

Le metteur en scène fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Il est malheureusement décédé… J’ai déjà appelé la police.

— A-attendez, cela veut dire qu’on va me prendre pour la meurtrière ?! Je vous assure que je n’ai rien fait, je ne l’ai même pas touché ! paniqua Shimizu.

Les collégiens se regardèrent, surpris et intrigués. Ils venaient plus ou moins d’assister à un crime, indirectement. Aya Takahashi marcha vers eux

— Les enfants… Je suis désolée mais je crois que vous devrez rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu… Au cas où on aurait des questions à vous poser.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

— Aucun problème. répondit Tsutsui, calmement.

La police arriva comme prévu une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Un des agents de police regarda les adolescents du coin de l'œil avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une scène de crime.

Ils ne virent pas ce qui avait été fait là où était décédé le professeur d’université mais quand la police revint, les interrogatoires commencèrent immédiatement. Les adolescents ne furent qu’être entendus brièvement, étant donné qu’ils n’étaient pas de l’université et ne connaissaient donc pas monsieur Natsume. Sans surprise, c’est Shimizu qui fut questionnée le plus longtemps. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n’avait pas pu faire entendre raison à l’inspecteur de police, qui lui demanda de l’accompagner au commissariat pour un interrogatoire plus poussé. Shimizu sortit donc du théâtre, la tête baissée, pâle et les larmes aux yeux, entourée des policiers.

La police dit au club d’Enquêtes qu’ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux. Tachibana regarda Yukio, inquiet, puis partit sans lui.

Jun ne savait pas s’il devait envoyer un message à Yukio pour demander de ses nouvelles ainsi que des nouvelles de Shimizu, sa partenaire de théâtre. Cependant, avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de finir d’écrire son message, il en recevit un de Yukio. Il lui disait que Shimizu avait été libérée de sa garde à vue, le temps légal étant écoulé et la police manquant de preuves.

Le club décida de retourner discrètement, pour ne pas avoir des ennuis avec la police, au théâtre. Alors qu’ils allaient tenter d’entrer dans le bâtiment par une porte arrière, celle-ci s’ouvrit sur Aya Takahashi et le metteur en scène.

Le groupe de jeunes sursautèrent avant que le trentenaire leur dise un _“Chuut_ ” et leur fasse signe d’entrer sans bruit.

Le metteur en scène leur chuchota une fois entrés :

— Vous voulez aider Shimizu, n’est-ce pas ? Elle n’est pas coupable, j’en suis certain.

— Nous aussi, répondit Etsuko dans un chuchotement également.

— Vous ne pourrez pas aller à l’endroit où Monsieur Natsume est mort, la police est encore là… Mais faites le tour du théâtre si vous voulez, prévenez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose… chuchota l’artiste, clairement perturbé.

Les jeunes enquêteurs partirent ainsi de leur côté, vers les autres salles de préparation. La première salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent était la salle des costumes. C’était une salle submergée de tissus et de costumes, sur les murs, dans les placards et même éparpillés sur le sol, le signe d’heures de travail acharné. Ils fouillèrent dans tous les tas de tissus, sans trop savoir trop chercher. Cependant, les adolescents ne trouvèrent rien.

— Aie ! cria Uehara.

Ses camarades se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

— Un problème ? appela Murakami en s’approchant de son ami.

— Euh ce n’est rien, je me suis piqué avec une aiguille cachée dans les vêtements. répondit-il en suçant son doigt pour enlever la goutte de sang sur son doigt.

— Je vois, fais attention… dit-il.

Néanmoins Murakami sembla reste fixé sur quelque chose chez Uehara et fronça les sourcils silencieusement.

— Eisuke ? Ça va ? Je t’ai dit de ne pas t’inquiéter, hein. demanda Makoto, intrigué.

— Rien, je me suis trompé. Je crois. répondit-il sans en dire plus.

Le club d’Enquêtes sortit bredouille un peu plus tard de la salle des costumes. Ils passèrent immédiatement à la salle suivante.

Cette salle semblait servir de loge. On pouvait y voir plusieurs coiffeuses, certainement utilisées par les comédiens pour se coiffer et se maquiller eux-mêmes ou avec l’aide de coiffeurs et maquilleurs, étudiants eux aussi, qui venaient de temps à autre travailler au théâtre. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle et commencèrent à fouiller dans la pièce.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des pas se diriger vers eux. Karen fit signe à tout le groupe de se cacher, ce qu’ils firent. Quelques instants plus tard, des agents de police entrèrent dans cette même loge. Un agent regarda en direction d’un placard où s'étaient cachés Tachibana et Murakami. Les deux tremblaient puis soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque la police sortit de la pièce. Les collégiens sortirent au bout de quelques secondes de leurs cachettes respectives.

— P*tain… On a eu chaud. soupira Karen.

— Ouais… répondit Uehara.

Uehara s’était accroupi au milieu de la pièce. Il était pâle, trop pâle et transpirait beaucoup. Tous ses camarades avaient maintenant remarqué son état, inquiets.

— Hum Uehara, tout va bien ? demanda Kubota.

Uehara ne répondit pas tout de suite et grogna légèrement.

— Hum pas vraiment… Je me sens mal tout à coup… J’ai envie de vomir… Je vais aller aux toilettes.

— Tu veux qu’on t’accompagne ? proposa Tsutsui.

— Non… ça ira. Merci.

— T-tu es sûr ? demanda Murakami, la voix tremblante.

— Oui oui, t’inquiète pas.

Il se leva péniblement et marcha lentement vers la porte.

— Et ces crampes… maugréa-t-il.

— Des crampes ? demanda Kubota.

Uehara ne semblait pas avoir entendu Kubota et sortit sans répondre. Les collégiens se regardèrent, intrigués par l’état soudain de leur camarade.

Makoto arriva péniblement aux toilettes des hommes et entra dans une cabine. Il avait terriblement mal au ventre, au point que rester debout lui était difficile. Son système digestif avait comme décidé de couper court à toute activité pour Uehara.

_J’ai mangé quelque chose d’avarié ?_

Il avait déjà commencé à se sentir mal lorsqu’ils étaient entré dans la loge mais son état s’était empiré d’un seul coup après la venue de la police.

_Peut-être le stress… Merde… C’est pas l’endroit ni le moment pour l’embaumer de ces odeurs…_

Les nausées se firent de plus en plus fortes et Uehara eut à peine le temps de tirer la chasse d’eau une première avant d’avoir ses premières vomissements. Il inspira et expira, essouflé pendant quelques minutes puis regarda le fond de la cuvette. Le vomi avait une couleur… étrange : verdâtre, jaune avec des lignes rouges.

_C’est du sang ?!_

Uehara sentit la panique monter en lui à la vue du sang dans la cuvette, sa respiration devenait saccadée, ses convulsions de plus en plus fortes.

**_Alors ? Tu vas enfin mourir, sale monstre ? Eisuke sera teeellement soulagé. Héhé_ **

****

_A qui appartenait cette voix distordue et cruelle ?_

**_Makoto ?_ **

Une autre voix, distordue mais ressemblant à celle de son ami Eisuke inquiet se fit entendre.

**_Pfeuh pitoyable._ **

C’était encore la voix qui copiait celle de son ami, encore plus distordue.

— Q-qu’est-ce que tu veux… Murakami. Ça devrait te faire plaisir de me voir comme ça….

**_Hein ? Mais tu racontes n’importe quoi ! Réveille-toi !_ **

****

La voix qui avait l’air sincère de son ami était revenue.

— Tout est de ma faute… Ta vie est un cauchemar… A cause de moi…

Makoto ne contrôlait plus ses paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche avec grande difficulté. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, convulsant. Il entendit des pas s’éloigner en courant dans un écho. Et une voix crier des mots qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Puis ces mêmes pas revinrent vers Makoto, toujours dans un rythme rapide. Une nouvelle voix était arrivée, une voix féminine. Après cela, Makoto s’évanouit. 

Makoto cligna des yeux avant des les ouvrir complètement, dans une chambre immaculée d’hôpital. Son ami Murakami se trouvait assis à côté de lui.

_Les rôles ont été échangés huh._ pensa-t-il non sans ironie.

Sous une pulsion qu’il ne contrôlait pas, il tendit sa main vers celle de son ami, posée sur le lit puis la toucha tendrement. Contrairement à ses prédictions, Murakami le regarda simplement avec une expression illisible, sans retirer sa main de celle de Makoto. Cependant, il la retira en une seconde lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur Eiko, la soeur de Makoto, accompagnée d’un inspecteur de police.

— Vous savez ce qu’il vous ait arrivé ? demanda l’inspecteur de but en blanc.

— Pas très sûr… J’ai commencé à me sentir mal d’un coup… au théâtre. J’ai vomi… Je me suis évanoui.

— Il semblerait que vous ayez aussi eu des hallucinations, selon votre ami ici présent en tout cas.

Murakami hocha de la tête en signe de confirmation.

— Ecoutez monsieur Uehara… Vous avez subi un empoisonnement l’arsenic.

— Empoisonné ? Mais quand ? demanda Uehara

— Nous avons fait des fouilles plus poussées et nous avons trouvés plusieurs accessoires dans la salle des costumes qui étaient imbibés de poison. Avez-vous eu à un moment ou à un autre un objet de la salle des costumes dans votre bouche ?

— Hum je ne crois pas...

Murakami le coupa :

— Ma- Uehara s’est piqué avec une aiguille dans la salle et il a sucé son doigt juste après… Vous croyez que c’est ça ?

— Ça me parait possible en effet. Nous allons vérifier ça.

Quelques jours plus tard, les comédiens, la police, le metteur en scène et les collégiens se retrouvèrent au théâtre. Makoto avait décidé de venir malgré les complaintes de ses amis, pensant que ça ne serait pas bon du tout pour lui. Makoto voulait absolument voir le coupable de ses yeux pour se sentir mieux.

Une femme se trouvait face au reste des personnes présentes dans la salle, l’air sombre. L’inspecteur en charge de l’enquête l’avait convoqué puis accusé avec une franchise quasiment dangereuse d’être la meurtrière de Monsieur Natsume.

La jeune femme regarda tout le monde sans laisser paraître aucune émotion, puis Uehara, plus intensément, avec un sourire sadique. Elle garda ce sourire en regardant de nouveau l’inspecteur de police face à elle.

— Oui je l’ai tué. J’aurais aimé que Shimizu croupisse en taule à ma place mais apparemment c’est mal parti.

— Mal parti en effet. Étant donné qu’elle est innocente. répondit l’inspecteur avec un calme olympien. Et le jeune Uehara vous l’avez tué pour le bien de votre plan.

La jeune femme rit à bouche ouverte.

— Non du tout, je pensais que des gosses allaient venir fouiner chez moi. Mais ça reste assez… amusant.

— Amusant ?! Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? hurla Yukio, en regardant le club de collégiens et son petit frère.

— Ferme là, Shimono, je veux pas entendre ta voix de merde. répondit la jeune femme entre les dents.

Yukio se tut à contre cœur.

— Et pourquoi l’as-tu tué… demanda le metteur en scène, le ton accablé.

— Pourquoi ? Faut-il vraiment une raison ? Tsk plus sérieusement il allait me faire rater mon année avec ses convictions de snob ! Pas question que je rate mon année pour sa matière ! hurla-t-elle.

Personne ne put répondre à ça. L’inspecteur prit donc la coupable par le bras, les lui menotta puis partit vers la porte de sortie avec elle, en silence. Il hocha de la tête quand il arriva au club d’enquêtes.

— Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, cependant. On vous recontactera à ce propos. Il les salua puis sortit de la salle.

Cette affaire fut la plus intense du club, comme pour servir de final à l’année scolaire.

* * *


	13. Interlude VI : Eisuke Murakami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive à la fin du Nano... Les derniers chapitres seront uniquement des Interludes avec un autre chapitre "surprise" !

* * *

Eisuke avait depuis toujours senti qu’il était un garçon “particulier”, “bizarre”, même. Il vivait sa vie malgré tout mais il pouvait ressentir les regards intrigués des adultes, même de ses parents, oncles et tantes. Il aimait des choses étranges comme l’occulte, il avait ce qu’on appelait des “délires” comme celui de croire qu’il avait des pouvoirs psychiques. Ce n’est pas qu’il en était persuadé, c’était plus compliqué que ça. Il ne pensait pas être à sa place dans ce monde, parmi les autres humains, qui eux sont “normaux”.

Au collège, il pouvait encore entendre les rires amusés de ses camarades lorsqu’il parlait à Tachibana, son seul ami de première année mais il ne s’en formalisait pas. Il préférait ça au harcèlement direct. C’est pour cela qu’il ne parlait plus de ses problèmes, il avait peur que cela empire les choses, qu’il revive le cauchemar des années précédentes. L’école primaire avait été pendant tout ce temps un cauchemar dont Eisuke ne pensait même plus en sortir vivant. Les rires, le racket et les passages à tabac. Il avait vécu tout ça pendant ces six années. Juste parce qu’il était “bizarre”.

A cette époque, il avait un autre ami, Makoto Uehara, son voisin qui fréquentait la même école que lui. Makoto avait essayé plusieurs fois de le défendre mais cela n’arrangeait rien et Makoto ne faisait que s’attirer les foudres des harceleurs sur lui. Un jour, les choses avaient très mal tourné : les harceleurs avaient “compris” que Makoto aimait les garçons et l’avait donc insulté de tous les noms suite à des propos de son ami pour défendre Eisuke. C’est ce jour-là que Eisuke a dit à Makoto de ne plus lui parler à l’école, de ne plus essayer de le défendre sous un tonnerre de colère. Les choses avaient été gênantes entre eux pendant plusieurs mois après ça. Eisuke ne voulait que du bien à son ami, il ne voulait pas que son amitié ne lui fasse du mal, d’où sa colère et son désespoir.

Alors qu’Eisuke était en dernière année d’école primaire, Makoto n’était plus là pour parler avec lui, étant donné qu’il était entré au collège. La solitude le frappa de plein fouet à ce moment-là : il n’avait plus du tout d’ami à voir à la fin de la journée ou pendant les pauses. C’est cette année-là que le pire événement est arrivé. Cette année-là il s’était retrouvé dans la même classe qu’un élève dont beaucoup de personnes, même les professeurs car son père était une personne notable, et malheureusement pour Eisuke : cet élève l’avait choisi comme bouc émissaire. Il se moquait de lui constamment, faisait croire aux professeurs que c’était Eisuke l’élève à problèmes. Les professeurs avaient donc malheureusement arrêté de l’aider à cause de ça.

Un jour, Eisuke s’était trouvé seul avec lui. Il pensait pouvoir se défendre cette fois-là car il n’avait, pour une fois, qu’une personne à affronter mais se fût pire que tout. La brute lui avait donné un coup de poing au visage qu’il fit tomber et l’assoma car sa tête avait cogné sur le sol. Il pouvait encore sortir des coups sur son corps puis plus rien. Il pensait qu’il était mort, que son esprit allait sortir de son corps et que son fantôme pourrait enfin se venger à sa place.

Cependant, il se réveilla à l’hôpital sous les yeux de ses parents ainsi que la famille de Makoto, tous avec les larmes aux yeux. Il pouvait sentir des courbatures dans l'entièreté de son corps, ce qui lui donna bien des difficultés pour s’asseoir. Son corps est endolori dans tous les endroits possibles, même ceux dont il ignorait plus ou moins l’existence en temps normal. Il fut surpris de voir la police ainsi qu’un médecin rentrer dans la chambre et demander à tous les occupants, en dehors de sa mère, de sortir de la pièce.

Un agent de police, un jeune homme, commença à lui parler.

— Alors… Eisuke ? Comment allez-vous ? J’aimerais vous poser des questions au sujet de ce qu’il s’est passé il y a deux jours.

— Deux jours ? questionna Eisuke. _Deux jours._

— Oui, vous êtes resté inconscient pendant plusieurs jours… Les médecins étaient très inquiets. Mais allez-vous mieux ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

— J’ai mal… de partout. répondit-il en grimaçant à cause d’un mouvement trop brusque.—

— Je vois. J’aurai quelques questions à te poser. Si ça te dérange pas ? Hum tu es d’accord pour que je te tutoie ?

Eisuke acquiesca.

— Donc est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce dont tu te souviens de cette journée là.

Eisuke se mordit la lèvre.

— C’était une journée d’école normale. Je veux dire… On m'embêtait autant que d’habitude. Après l’école j’allais rentrer quand Tetsuo me prit à part...Je pensais pouvoir me défendre, pour une fois… Comme il était seul…

Eisuke resta silencieux pour chercher ses mots.

— Mais il m’a frappé au visage…. Je suis tombé et je me suis évanoui… Je me souviens de l’avoir senti me frapper puis plus… rien.

— Plus rien ? Tu te souviens de vraiment rien après ça ? interrogea l’agent de police.

Eisuke fit un léger signe négatif de la tête. L’agent de police regarda ensuite la mère de Eisuke qui le regarda en retour, d’un regard triste.

— Je vois… Ce n’est pas grave. Ce Tetsuo dont tu parles c’est bien Tetsuo Yamada ?

— Oui…

— Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il te frappait ?

— Non… Il fait ça depuis le début de l’année, depuis que je suis dans sa classe…

Eisuke pouvait sentir la main de sa mère serrer fortement la sienne.

— J’espère bien que vous ferez quelque chose, vous ! C’est une honte ! Une honte ! Qu’est-ce que cette école attend pour réagir ?! Que mon fils meure c’est ça ?! Et puis ce sale gosse il-

Sa mère s’interrompit soudainement, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Elle était entrée dans un état hystérique, elle criait ces mots en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

— Nous ferons tout notre possible, madame Murakami. Malheureusement, ce garçon est également un enfant donc les possibilités de sanction en sont amoindries. L’agent avait un ton de compassion.

— Je le sais bien… pleura sa mère.

— Maman…

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Eisuke, tout ira mieux, je te le promets. dit-elle en l’enlaçant.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes de sa mère tremper l’épaule sur laquelle sa tête était posée.

L’agent lui avait encore posé quelques questions, qui étaient bien plus des formalités que de vraies questions, après cette interruption puis s’en alla, les laissant seuls. Son père ainsi que la famille Uehara purent entrer de nouveau dans la chambre.

3 jours plus tard, Eisuke put sortir de l’hôpital, à son grand soulagement. Il avait encore mal, en particulier dans le dos, douleur qui le faisait boiter mais il se sentait tout de même mieux.

Ses parents ayant dû retourner au travail, ce fut donc madame Uehara et Makoto qui vinrent le chercher pour le ramener chez eux, jusqu’à ce que ses parents reviennent du travail.

Eisuke regarda Makoto. Son ami semblait très fatigué, il avait des cernes bien visibles sur le visage et avait encore les yeux rougis.

— Je suis vraiment désolé… chuchota Murakami.

Madame Uehara le regarda à travers le rétroviseur pendant que Makoto arborait un air surpris.

— Pourquoi tu t’excuses ? demanda Makoto

— Pour tout ça…

— Ce n’est absolument pas de ta faute. répondit-il d’un ton strict.

Il lui caressa la tête.

— Je te promets que je t’aiderai vraiment, cette fois-ci. Et pour toujours, ok ? sourit Makoto.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Leurs auriculaires s’entrelacèrent pour signer ce pacte de protection.

* * *


	14. Interlude VII : Karen Hibiki

* * *

Karen n’avait pas toujours été la “voyou de l’école” que les gens pouvaient connaître. Elle venait d’une famille aisée, invitée dans toutes les réceptions les huppées. Malgré les heures de travail, ses parents étaient aimants et trouvaient du temps pour elle. Alors pourquoi avait-elle pris cette attitude actuelle ?

La raison était à la fois simple et compliquée : c’était un mélange de rébellion, d’envie de voir d’autres faces de la société mais aussi de jalousie. Ses parents étaient certes aimants mais eux, comme beaucoup d’autres, avaient tendance à la comparer à d’autres enfants de son âge et plus particulièrement une enfant qu’elle voyait souvent aux garden party et autres fêtes où sa famille était invitée : Etsuko Kubota. Etsuko était une fille de médecin, comme elle, le père de Etsuko et la mère de Karen se connaissaient plutôt bien et avaient assisté à plusieurs conférences à l’étranger ensemble.

Karen n’avait aucun ressentiment contre Etsuko, au début. Elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup mais n’en pensait rien non plus. Cependant, les performances scolaires des deux filles commençaient à différer. Karen avait quelques difficultés scolaires, notamment en maths où les calculs étaient une torture pour elle. Elle était aussi moins “élégante” que Kubota et avait plus l’attitude d’une enfant “quelconque”. C’est donc là que les comparaisons ont commencé et se sont intensifiées.

“ Regarde, Kubota a eu 95 points à son examen de maths ? Tu as eu quelle note, Karen ?” Pour un examen où Karen avait tout juste atteint la moyenne.

“ Kubota portait cette belle robe l’autre fois, tu n’en veux pas une tenue féminine comme elle plutôt que ta chemise et salopette ?”

Voilà quelques phrases que Karen pouvait entendre souvent, beaucoup trop souvent. Elle n’avait jusque là aucun problème de confiance en elle mais ces remarques avaient planté une graine sombre en elle, une haine de soi qui poussait en elle petit à petit. Un autre sentiment tout aussi négatif monta en elle aussi : une aversion irrationnelle pour Etsuko Kubota. Kubota ci, Kubota là, elle entendait plus parler d’elle que de sa propre tante !

Un jour, juste avant d’entrer dans le collège où elle avait été acceptée, elle avait sous une pulsion soudaine et incontrôlable acheté de la teinture pour cheveux et du produit de décoloration. Elle s’enferma dans la salle de bain, pendant que ses parents étaient au travail, puis se mit des produits dans les cheveux, jusqu’à ce qu’ils blanchissent. Puis elle mit sa teinture et ses cheveux devinrent petit à petit blonds, cheveux qu’elle coupa ensuite de plusieurs centimètres.

Lorsque ses parents rentrèrent du travail face à cette vision de Karen, non plus brune aux cheveux longs mais blonde au cheveux courts avec une frange qui lui cachait presque les yeux, ils faillirent émettre un hurlement, hurlement qui sortit en un petit cri pour sa mère et une expression silencieuse d’horreur pour son père. Ils lui avaient demandé de changer ça dans l’heure qui suit mais Karen fut pour la première fois insolente envers ses parents. Elle n’avait pas crié et avait d’un calme presque effrayant.

— Comme ça, vous comprendrez enfin que je suis Karen Hibiki et non Etsuko Kubota. Allez donc la voir si vous l’aimez tant, ok ?

Les parents Hibiki avait arboré une expression de surprise mélangée à de la tristesse, une expression dont Karen se souvenait encore. Cependant, sa manœuvre avait fonctionné et ses parents avaient accepté à contre-coeur la nouvelle couleur de Karen ainsi que son nouveau style.

C’est donc avec cette nouvelle apparence qu’elle entra au collège. Elle pensait s’être enfin débarrassée de Kubota mais, comme si le karma l’avait entendue, elle vit passer sa némésis juste à côté d’elle. Etsuko la regarda intensément. Elle n’avait pas l’air de la reconnaître mais leva un sourcil et partit vers les panneaux d’affichage.

Karen se crispa et grinça des dents.

_Elle passerait donc sa vie avec Etsuko Kubota ? Sérieusement ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle priait pour qu’elles soient au moins dans des classes différentes. Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues. Kubota et elle étaient bel et bien dans la même classe.

Dès le début de l'année, la question complexe du club se posa à Karen. Elle commençait déjà à faire peur à des élèves avec son apparence et feuilleta donc les prospectus sans trop en attendre. Cependant, l’un d’entre eux l’interpella.

_Vous aimez Sherlock Holmes et Hercule Poirot ? Venez parler et vivre les meilleurs polars au Club d’Enquêtes !_

_Contact : Sakuya Monteiro classe 3-4_

Karen décida que ce club ferait l’affaire. Elle n’aurait pas à se fatiguer après les cours mais pourrait rentrer plus tard et être moins longtemps chez elle.

Elle intégra donc le club, où ils étaient tout juste 5. Elle y vit un autre premier année, d’une autre classe.

— Bonjour. dit Karen, d’un ton neutre.

— Bonjour ! Je suis Hideo Tsutsui, je suis en première année. répondit l’autre nouvel arrivant, en s’inclinant d’un coup.

Ce type l’insupportait déjà, se dit Karen. Il parlait trop fort pour pas grand chose. Elle sentait que l’année allait être longue avec ce genre de garçon. Mais l’avenir semblait lui avoir donné tort par la suite. Il s’avère que Karen s’était acclimatée au côté excentrique de son camarade de club et avait même commencé à l’apprécier, lui trouvant un côté drôle qui l’apaisait.

La première année se passa donc calmement. Karen avait un moment de “répit” au club. Pas de Kubota à l’horizon, ce qui n’était pas étonnant de la part de l’étudiante bourgeoise.

Un jour en deuxième année cependant, la porte du club s’ouvrit sur un nouveau visage. Du moins nouveau pour les membres du club, pas pour la jeune voyou.

_Etsuko Kubota._

Karen ne put s’empêcher d’être surprise mais surtout agacée par la présence de sa camarade de collège. Cette année-là, elles étaient dans deux classes différentes et Karen ne la voyait donc plus aussi souvent, à son plus grand soulagement, mais Kubota avait trouvé le moyen de la poursuivre ?

Elle savait que Kubota avait intégré le club de volley l’année précédente et n’avait entendu que du bien de ses performances sportives alors pourquoi l’avait-elle quitté ? Et pourquoi intégrait-elle un club de “seconde zone”. Karen n’avait pas encore eu de réponses à ses questions. Elle n’avait pas d’autres choix que de “faire avec”.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @Kobaltaso


	15. Interlude VIII : Etsuko Kubota

* * *

Etsuko était la fille du cardiologue émérite, le Docteur Eiichiro Kubota et sa mère était députée. En conséquence, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans la vie et plus encore. Son train de vie était des plus enviables : vacances à l’étranger, beau duplex en centre-ville et d’autres choses encore. En plus de cela, Etsuko était une bonne élève : gentille et intelligente. Ses professeurs ne tarissaient jamais d’éloges à son égard. Cependant, être fille d’un couple de la haute société n’avait pas que des avantages : elle avait cette pression d’être normale, de “rentrer dans le moule” d’autant plus forte sur ses épaules. Elle vivait relativement bien avec mais ce sentiment l’étouffait par moments.

Les garçons de son âge lui demandaient souvent si Etsuko voudrait se marier avec eux lorsqu’ils seraient grands. Leurs parents en rajoutaient aussi sur la question mais Etsuko n’avait jamais eu de réponse fixe à celle-ci. Elle ne pensait rien d’aucun de ces garçons. Elle ne ressentait aucun amour, aucune haine envers eux.

Un jour, ses parents lui présentèrent une autre famille, la famille Hibiki, dont la mère était une consoeur, en pneumologie, de son père. Cette famille était composée d’une fille unique, du même âge qu’Etsuko, comme la sienne. Cette fille s’appelait Karen et avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient entre les omoplates, détachés. Elle avait des paupières qui tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux.

Les Kubota et les Hibiki commencèrent à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ce qui amenaient Etsuko et Karen à régulièrement jouer ensemble pendant que leurs parents abordaient divers sujets ennuyeux pour des enfants.

Dès la première fois qu’elle l’avait vue, Etsuko avait ressenti quelque chose d’étrange en elle vis-à-vis de Karen. Des sortes de picotements dans son ventre et son cœur. Cette sensation qu’elle ne pouvait qualifier à l’époque s’intensifiait au fur et à mesure des réunions de leurs parents. Celle-ci était agréable au début mais se mua petit à petit en angoisse quand Etsuko comprit que ce n’était pas “normal” pour une fille de ressentir ça en voyant une autre fille. Cette angoisse dura un moment jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’habitue ou plutôt, qu’elle enterre ce sentiment.

Cependant le coeur d’Etsuko se brisa en morceaux quand elle remarqua les changements du regard de Karen vers elle. Elle pouvait y voir de l’aversion voire de la haine. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Pourquoi son amie Karen la détestait-elle soudainement ? Qu’avait-elle fait de mal ? Avait-elle vu ce qu’Etsuko pouvait ressentir pour elle ?

Alors qu’Etsuko vivait de la douceur des remarques élogieuses qu’on pouvait lui faire, ces remarques ne lui faisaient plus rien alors qu’elle plongea dans une mélancolie dévorante, mélancolie qu’elle cacha malgré tout, continuant à paraître comme la petite fille parfaite.

Lorsqu’elle entra au collège, elle vit Karen devant ce même portail et un éclair de bonheur tomba en elle. Elle ne la reconnut pas immédiatement car elle avait complètement changé d’apparence s’étant teint les cheveux en blond en plus de les avoir coupé court. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais malheureusement pour Etsuko, Karen semblait encore arborer ce ressentiment d’une origine inconnue contre elle.

Elle partit donc devant elle, sans lui adresser un mot. Elles furent dans la même classe la première année mais ne se dirent pas un mot de toute l’année scolaire.

La première année, Etsuko avait intégré le club de volley. Elle avait un très bon niveau dans ce sport, même meilleur que certains membres plus âgés. Le problème était peut-être bien là, justement. La capitaine de l’équipe et le coach pensaient la choisir comme vice-capitaine l’année suivante, au vu de ses capacités, chose qui se sut bien plus tôt que prévu et lui attira les griefs de certaines co-équipières dont des deuxièmes années qui convoitaient ce même statut.

Elle n’avait pas été harcelée mais elle pouvait sentir le mépris, la jalousie qu’elles avaient contre elle. Pour ces collégiennes, c' était la première année qui avait tout ce qu’on pouvait désirer dans la vie, sans connaître sa profonde solitude. C’est donc pour cette raison qu’elle décida de changer de club l’année suivante, à la surprise du coach mais aussi au plaisir caché de certaines. Elle chercha un club où elle pourrait se vider la tête, elle voulait avoir ce petit moment de répit dans sa journée après plusieurs années à réfléchir sur son apparence, son attitude sans arrêt.

C’est là qu’elle vit Le Club d’Enquêtes. Ce club lui paraissait peut-être trop “paresseux” mais prit tout de même la décision de l’intégrer, au moins pour cette année-là.

Mais en entrant dans la salle, elle vit Karen, en train de discuter avec un autre élève. Elle lui jeta un regard, qu’elle ne put vraiment lire et retourna à sa conversation. Etsuko s’assit simplement à la table, en silence.

Les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu et Etsuko s’était acclimatée à cette ambiance reposante du club, sans prise de tête. Elle avait donc décidé pour la troisième année, de rester dans le club. Elle espérait aussi de cette façon de se réconcilier avec son premier amour, Karen Hibiki.

* * *


	16. Interlude IX : Makoto Uehara

* * *

Makoto avait toujours su qu’il aimait les garçons et il avait tout aussi vite compris qu’il valait mieux pour lui de cacher ce fait. La vie lui avait malheureusement donné raison à ce propos avec le harcèlement qu’il avait subi de la part des enfants de son âge qui l’avaient deviné. Harcèlement qui lui avait appris bien trop d’insultes spécifiques aux hommes gay. Il avait quand même fini par faire son coming out à sa grande sœur qui eut la meilleure réaction possible, réaction qui le fit même pleurer de joie. Sa grande soeur l’acceptait tel qu’il était et il avait bien besoin de ce sentiment d’acceptation.

Uehara avait eu quelques béguins dans sa vie mais son premier coup de foudre fut quand il vit Murakami, son voisin, pour la première fois. Il avait un an de moins que lui mais avait une culture impressionnante, ses frasques sur ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient incroyablement mignonnes à ses yeux. Par ailleurs, Murakami était tout aussi “mignon” physiquement aux yeux de son ami.

C’est ainsi qu’ils passèrent beaucoup de leur temps libre à jouer ensemble, chose qui rendait toujours Makoto heureux. Cependant, le harcèlement que subissait Murakami devenait de plus en plus, peu importe ce qu’il faisait pour l’aider et un jour, son cœur se brisa presque quand Murakami lui dit de ne plus le côtoyer, qu’il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Malheureusement ses mauvais pressentiment à ce propos se confirmèrent quand Murakami se fit passer à tabac par l’un de ses camarades particulièrement virulents. Cette année-là, Murakami n’avait apparemment plus d’alliés. Uehara avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, se pensant coupable de ce que avait subi son meilleur ami. Et ce harceleur avait fait preuve d’une violence inouïe dans son agression.

Pourquoi faisait-on autant de mal à Murakami ? C’était l’une des personnes les plus gentilles qu’Uehara ait pu connaître. Il était amusant, intelligent malgré ses difficultés dans ses interactions sociales. C’était peut-être là le problème : il avait “tout” pour lui sauf le “charisme” ce qui attirait la jalousie de ses camarades sans qu’il n’ait les clés pour en sortir indemne.

Il aurait pu l’aider, il aurait DÛ l'aider. Cette culpabilité le rongea longtemps, très longtemps. Jusqu’au collège quand Murakami arriva dans le même établissement que lui.

Il fut tout de même rassuré de voir que Murakami n’était plus embêté par qui que ce soit, même s’il restait seul dans sa classe. Uehara se trouvait tout aussi seul depuis le début du collège. Il était apparemment trop “froid” pour ses camarades de classe. Il avait simplement peur de s’ouvrir, de montrer qu’il était et d’en subir les foudres.

L’arrivée de Jun fut à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction pour Uehara. Une bénédiction car Murakami et Jun étaient devenus rapidement amis et Jun semblait bien sincère dans cette amitié. La malédiction était la jalousie que commençait à ressentir Uehara envers Jun. Et si par la force des choses Eisuke et lui devenaient plus qu’amis ? Ils étaient dans la même classe, avaient le même âge donc la possibilité était loin d’être nulle.

Évidemment, il se contentait tout autant de la belle chose d’avoir Murakami dans le même club que lui, cela lui donnait l’occasion de le voir plusieurs fois par semaine.

Le Club d’Enquêtes lui avait donné une certaine paix avec tous ses membres des plus extravagants ou excentriques. Du moins jusqu’à l’affaire de la pièce de théâtre. Pendant cette affaire, il avait subi un empoisonnement qui l’envoya à l’hôpital, au bord de la mort. Toutes les paroles qu’il avait entendu pendant ses délires et son état inconscient lui avaient fait prendre conscience d’une chose par la suite : il n’aurait pas des occasions infinies d’avouer ses sentiments au garçon dont il était amoureux depuis plusieurs années.

Sa détermination grandit malgré ses angoisses jusqu’au mois de mai de sa dernière année de collège où il fit finalement le premier pas.

Eisuke et lui s’étaient retrouvés chez lui un week-end pour passer du bon temps. Toute sa famille était absente pour l’après-midi, c’était donc le moment ou jamais. Il n’arrivait plus à se contenir alors ses préparations pour ce jour parti aux oubliettes et avait donc sorti son “Je t’aime” d’un coup d’un seul. Son ami eut un regard surpris, la bouche grande ouverte.

Uehara se figea. Il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie et allait perdre son meilleur ami.

— Je vois… Tu n’es pas de ce bord là, toi… soupira le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, Eisuke sourit et rougit puis lui répondit :

— Peut-être que si… Peu importe, je t’aime aussi aussi. Murakami eut un petit rire que Uehara trouvait terriblement mignon.

Puis son ami “psychique” se jeta ensuite sur lui, dans un câlin doux et presque naïf. Uehara l’enlaça en retour.

Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble à partir de ce moment-là mais gardèrent leur relation secrète jusqu’au départ de Uehara pour le lycée. Pendant ce temps-là, le club d’Enquêtes était toujours actif, avec Makoto en président, à la demande de Tsutsui avant la fin de sa troisième année.

A la fin du collège, le père de Uehara fut muté à Tokyo. Uehara en eut le coeur brisé sachant qu’il ne reverrait plus son petit ami aussi souvent qu’avant mais celui-ci le rassura, arguant qu’ils pouvaient tout à fait s’échanger des messages “toutes les heures” si Uehara le voulait. Uehara sourit à son ami de toujours et maintenant copain puis partit faire son lycée dans un établissement de Tokyo réputé.

* * *


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre surprise ! Une sorte de petit épilogue mais je pourrai tout à fait encore écrire sur ce club bien particulier. J'ai eu une illumination fin octobre puis ai décidé de participer au Nanowrimo. J'ai raté mon coup mais je suis content d'avoir pu écrire ces 17 chapitres. Voilà pour le dernier chapitre du Nano, à bientôt !

* * *

Jun se dirigeait vers un restaurant dans le centre-ville d’Osaka. Après dix ans, il allait revoir ses amis du collège, ces personnes qui l’avaient énormément marqué dans sa vie. Le groupe allait passer quelques jours ensemble, à se remémorer, et raconter, les aventures de leur Club d’Enquêtes.

Jun était tout de même un peu stressé, pour une raison qu’il ignorait mais après une grande inspiration, il ouvrit finalement la porte du restaurant. Un serveur l’accompagna jusqu’à la table où se trouvait déjà plusieurs de ses anciens camarades : Makoto, Eisuke, Hideo, Megumi et Hisae.

Makoto et Eisuke filaient toujours le parfait amour, la distance pendant leurs années lycée n’avait pas fait dépérir leur relation, à leur grand bonheur. Ils vivaient aujourd’hui ensemble, en colocation, à Fukuoka, où ils étudiaient et travaillaient tous les deux. Makoto Uehara travaillait dans le design d’intérieur pendant que Eisuke étudiait les lettres, il pensait se spécialiser dans les études culturelles.

Hideo, lui, avait choisi une vie d’artiste, au grand désarroi de sa famille. Il était en effet assistant dessinateur et mangaka. Il avait pour l’instant publié que des mangas en un chapitre mais était assez optimiste. Megumi, elle, travaillait dans l’informatique et la programmation. Jun aurait pensé qu’elle serait entomologiste ou quelque chose de similaire mais Megumi avait tout de suite plaisanté sur la chose : Je n’ai pas envie d’être dégoûté de ces merveilleuses créatures à cause de mon travail ! avait-elle lancé. Jun avait aussi appris avec grande joie que Megumi était maintenant en couple avec une ancienne camarade de promotion.

Jun étudiait actuellement toujours à Osaka, dans la biologie marine. Par ailleurs, il voyait très souvent Hisae Kuroki car elle étudiait également la biologie dans son université mais se spécialisa elle dans la géologie. Jun et Hisae étaient restés très proches. Son amie commençait aussi à s’affirmer, doucement mais sûrement.

Deux autres personnes arrivèrent ensuite à leur table. Il s’agissait de Karen et Etsuko. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient, contrairement à ses autres camarades, énormément changées. Etsuko avait maintenant les cheveux coupés court et Karen les avaient également coupé, les laissant tout de même mi-long mais n’étaient plus blonds mais d’un rouge vif. La plus grande surprise fut de savoir qu’elles étaient en couple. Elles avaient non seulement laissé leur différends de côté mais avaient été plus loin dans leur relation, partageant enfin leur rancœur et leur doute. Etsuko étudiait encore la médecine à Tokyo et plus spécifiquement la neurologie. Karen, elle, avait ouvert son propre salon de tatouage, à Tokyo également, avec l’aide financière de sa petite amie.

Karen et Etsuko s’assirent à leur tour autour de la table et ainsi, tout le Club d’Enquêtes discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leur passé et de leur futur.

* * *


End file.
